Im Bann des Mondes
by Salemathy
Summary: Voldemort kommt auf eine grausame Idee, um Harry zu quälen. Eine Idee in der ein gewisser Slytherin eine große Rolle spielt ...


Disclaimer: Wie immer. *seufz* Mir gehört nichts außer der kranken … ich meine natürlich genialen Idee aus meinem Kopf *grins*

Alles Bekannte ist Eigentum der verehrten J.K. Rowling *schnüff* Und selbstverständlich verdiene ich hiermit auch kein Geld *armer Schlucker bin*

Genre: Romantic / Drama / slash / Humor

Warning: Diese Story enthält slash, shounen-ai, boys-love, oder wie man es auch immer nennen will. Später lemon oder lime.

Don't like it, don't read it! Des Weiteren lasse ich in dieser FF sämtliches Geschehen aus dem 6. Band außer acht, auch wenn es zeitmäßig in diesem Jahr spielt.

Pairing: Draco Malfoy X Harry Potter

Prolog

Der Mond, dieses mystische Gestirn, Nacht für Nacht zieht er die Menschheit in seinen Bann. Viele Legenden ranken sich um ihn und so manch einer, egal ob Zauberer oder Muggel, ihm verfallen ist.

In ganz besonders hellen Vollmondnächten kann man die Mondfeen am Feenring von Tir na Nogh tanzen sehen. Diese zarten und nur im Mondlicht erkennbaren Wesen, tanzen dort ihren Reigen zu Ehren von Luna, der Mondgöttin.

In einer Nacht jedoch verdunkelte plötzlich ein bedrohlicher Schatten das anmutige Schauspiel. Voller Angst stoben sie Feen auseinander und versuchten zu fliehen. Im ersten Moment sah es so aus, als hätten sie es geschafft, dann schnellte eine bleiche Hand hervor und fing eines der zarten Wesen ein.

„Guten Abend, meine Schöne. Es wird Zeit, dass du mir einen Wunsch erfüllst", erklang eine kalte zischende Stimme und rotglühende Augen blickten auf die vor Angst zitternde Mondfee.

„Du weißt, was ich will. Sprich deinen Zauber und ich lasse dich frei."

Resignierend nickte die Fee und blickte in das schlangengleiche bleiche Gesicht des Zauberers.

„Gut. Ich will, dass du meinen Erzfeind und seine Nemesis aneinander bindest. Sorge dafür, dass sie genötigt werden, immer beieinander zu sein, dann wird es nicht lange dauern, und ihr Hass aufeinander wird sie auffressen und schließlich töten", lachte die kalte und grausame Stimme.

Wieder nickte die Fee traurig und hob dann ihre zierlichen Arme. Mit zarter Stimm sprach sie:

„Mondlicht, bleich und schön,

Lass es geschehen,

Dass sie zueinander finden,

Aneinander sich binden.

Untrennbar verbunden,

Von nun an Stund um Stunden.

Bis in alle Ewigkeit

Nie mehr von einander befreit.

Mondlicht, bleich und schön,

Lass es geschehen."

Mit jedem Wort war die Fee leiser und trauriger geworden und beim letzten schließlich rann ihr eine einsame Träne aus dem Augenwinkel.

„Das hast du gut gemacht, meine Schöne. Ich bin dir zu Dank verpflichtet", schnarrte die kalte Stimme und erneut schloss sich die Hand um das zerbrechliche Wesen und drückte zu.

Ein Schrei erklang und dann senkte sich Totenstille auf das Geschehen ...

oooOOooo

Mitten in der Nacht schreckten meilenweit entfernt zwei Jungen aus dem Schlaf. Beide spürten ein Ziehen und einen Schmerz, der vorher nicht da gewesen war.

Schwach erhoben sie sich und verließen ihre Schlafsäle. Vom Zauber und vom Schicksal geführt, näherten sie sich einander. Der Eine stieg die Treppe vom Turm hinab, der Andere die vom Kerker hinauf. Auf halbem Weg trafen sie auf einander und blieben wie angewurzelt stehen. Langsam klärte sich ihr Blick und sie erkannten, wer da vor ihnen stand.

„Na klasse! Nicht nur, dass der Idiot mir jede Nacht Albträume schickt, jetzt auch das noch!", sagte der Schwarzhaarige und ließ sich seufzend an der Mauer des Schlossganges hinab sinken.

Die schlanke platinblonde Gestalt des Anderen baute sich vor ihm auf. Sturmgraue kalte Augen richteten sich auf zerzauste Haare und musterten die leicht muskulöse Figur des auf dem Boden Sitzenden.

„In was hast du mich da nun schon wieder reingeritten, Potter?!", erklang die seidenglatte Stimme von Draco Malfoy.

„Ich?! Da kannst du dich wohl eher bei deinem Boss in spe bedanken", erwiderte Harry Potter und sah auf. „Aber so, wie es im Moment aussieht hat er wohl beschlossen auf deine Dienste zu verzichten."

Hart traf die Hand des blonden Slytherin auf die Wand neben Harrys Kopf.

„Treib es nicht zu weit, Potter!", knurrte Malfoy ihn an.

Müde richtete Harry seinen Blick in das Gesicht des Anderen. Seine Augen suchten die seines Gegenübers.

„Du kannst dich meinetwegen ruhig an der Mauer austoben. Nur wird dir das nicht viel nützen. Am Ende schadest du dir damit nur selbst", sagte Harry resignierend. „Wir sollten besser überlegen, wie wir aus dieser vertrackten Situation wieder rauskommen."

„Wie überaus umsichtig von dir", kam die sarkastische Reaktion Dracos. „Und was hast du jetzt in deiner allumfassenden Weisheit vor?"

Harry seufzte und erhob sich. „Am besten verschwinden wir erst einmal von hier, bevor wir zu allem Überfluss auch noch Ärger wegen nächtlichem Spazierengehens bekommen."

„Aha, und wo willst du jetzt hin?", kam die kühle Entgegnung des Slytherin.

„Komm einfach mit."

„Ich soll dir folgen?! Das ist jetzt wohl nicht dein Ernst, Potty!"

„Also mal ehrlich, Malfoy! Kannst du nicht einmal vernünftig sein? Ich gehe jetzt jedenfalls. Mal sehen, wie lange es dauert, bis du hinterherkommst", sprachs, drehte sich um und ging den Gang entlang.

Nach fünf Schritten bemerkte er, wie sich ein leichter Schmerz in seiner Brust aufbaute, der sich mit jedem Schritt verstärkte. Als es schließlich zwanzig Schritte von dem Malfoy-Erben entfernt war, hörte er hinter sich ein Keuchen. Schnell drehte er sich um und sah auf einen mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht am Boden knienden Slytherin. Mit hastigen Schritten bewegte Harry sich auf Draco zu und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen, um ihm aufzuhelfen.

„Siehst du jetzt ein, dass es besser ist, wenn du mitkommst?", fragte Harry den Hockenden.

„Warum?", erklang die noch immer zittrige Stimme des Blonden.

„Warum was?" Harry sah verwirrt auf seinen Erzfeind hinab.

„Warum hab' nur ich diese dämlichen Schmerzen?", kam die übelgelaunte Gegenfrage.

„Oh, täusch dich da mal nicht. Ich krieg meinen Teil davon auch ab. Nur bin ich mittlerweile wohl so an Schmerzen gewöhnt, dass sie mir weniger ausmachen, als dir", erwiderte Harry ruhig. „Was ist, kommst du jetzt mit?"

Stumm nickte Draco und ließ sich dann endlich von Harry aufhelfen. Dann gingen die beiden Kontrahenten friedlich nebeneinander durch die Gänge von Hogwarts ...

oooOOooo

Harry führte sie zu einer unscheinbaren Mauer, blieb davor stehen und schloss die Augen. Konzentriert ging er drei mal an der Mauer vorbei, bis schließlich die Tür zum Raum der Wünsche erschien. Er öffnete sie und ließ Draco in eine kleine Bibliothek mit gemütlichem Kaminfeuer und Sitzecke eintreten.

„Tja, dann wollen wir mal. All diese Bücher befassen sich mit Feen, deren Zauberkräfte oder Verbindungszaubern. In einem von ihnen muss die Lösung für unser kleines Problem stehen", sagte Harry und bewegte sich auf eines der Regale zu.

„Toll, es sind ja nur ein paar hundert. Das wird ja nicht lange dauern", kam es sarkastisch aus einem der Sessel, in den sich Draco hatte fallen lassen.

„Maul hier nicht rum, sondern hilf mir lieber", erwiderte Harry und warf Draco das erstbeste Buch zu.

Dann nahm es sich selbst eines und ließ sich ebenfalls vor dem Kamin nieder.

Die nächsten Stunden verliefen ruhig, nur von einem gelegentlichen „Accio Buch" unterbrochen, während der Bücherstapel vor dem Kamin immer mehr anwuchs. Dann durchdrang ein „plopp" die Stille und überall auf den Büchern und dem Tisch erschienen Teller mit den leckersten Köstlichkeiten.

„Aha, da hat wohl jemand großen Hunger", meinte Harry und sah grinsend von dem Buch in seinem Schoß auf.

Ein leichter Rotschimmer zierte Dracos Gesicht, dann ließ er seinen Blick über all die Teller wandern und ein recht slytherinhaftes Grinsen legte sich um seinen Mund.

„Da bin ich aber nicht der Einzige", meinte er nur und zeigte auf einen der Teller. „Ich hasse Eclairs!"

Nun war es an Harry rot zu werden.

„Lass uns frühstücken", murmelte er und griff sich den besagten Teller. Draco nickte und tat es ihm gleich.

„Ein Glück, das Wochenende ist", führte Harry die unterbrochene Unterhaltung fort.

„Ja, ansonsten hätten wir arge Probleme mit dem Unterricht", erwiderte Draco. „Obwohl ich gerne Snapes Reaktion gesehen hätte, so schnell wäre Gryffindor noch nie seine Punkte los geworden", schloss er hämisch.

„Oder Slytherin, bei Mc. Gonagalle, und ich denke darauf können wir beide recht gut verzichten. Es sei denn du willst Hufflepuff dieses Jahr mit dem Hauspokal sehen", fügte Harry hinzu und erntete ein Kopfschütteln.

„Also, was haben wir bis jetzt?"; fragte der Gryffindor weiter mampfend.

„Nichts wirklich hilfreiches, aber solltest du je auf der Suche nach einem richtig guten Liebeszauber sein, dann kann ich dir ja nach Situation die richtige Fee zur Ausführung nennen", kam die slytherintypische Antwort.

„Liebeszauber?", fragte ein kauender Harry verwirrt.

„Ja, Liebeszauber, Potter, Anscheinend sind diese dämlichen Winzlinge zu nichts anderem nütze!"

„Aha ... ."

„Und welche problemlösende Information hast du gefunden?", erkundigte sich Draco sarkastisch.

„Nun ja, es gibt prinzipiell drei unterschiedliche Arten von Bündniszaubern. Die erste und mächtigste ist die Blutmagie. Da, wie der Name schon sagt, allerdings Blut von Nöten ist, können wir das in unserem Falle ausschließen. Als zweites hätten wir da die Sparte der Liebeszauber. Dafür sind allerdings Tränke zur Unterstützung nötig, was sich also auch ausschließt.

Also können wir davon ausgehen, dass wir von einem Fluch der Sorte Mystik-gebunden heimgesucht werden", erklärte Harry.

„Und was darf ich mir darunter vorstellen?", fragte der Blonde kalt.

„Die Mystik-gebundenen Bündnisrituale stehen immer unter dem Schutz eines der Gestirne, in unserem Fall dem Mond. Außerdem wird es dich freuen, dass sie immer zeitlich begrenzt sind. Und zwar dauern sie genau so lange, wie des Schutzzeichen braucht, um einmal die Sonne zu umkreisen. Das heißt unser kleines Problem ist auf vier Wochen beschränkt."

„Selbst vier Wochen, sind vier Wochen zu viel, Potter!", kam die harsche Entgegnung.

„Da stimme ich dir aus vollem Herzen zu, aber immerhin ist es ein Lichtblick. Und du mit deinen Liebeszaubern hast ja ... „; mitten im Satz stockte Harry mit einem Male und sprang auf, Hektisch suchte er nach einem der Bücher und begann dann zu lesen.

„Was ... ?", fragte ein verwirrt schauender Malfoy –Spross.

Plötzlich sah Harry auf und über sein Gesicht glitt ein Strahlen.

„Ich glaube ich habe eine Idee ... ."

oooOOooo

„Was für eine Idee, Potter? Spuck's schon aus!", fragte Draco Malfoy gereizt.

„Gerne, nur wird dir das ganz und gar nicht gefallen", erwiderte Harry mit fiesem Grinsen.

„Potter!", knurrte Draco.

„Zuerst hebe ich eine Frage … Da du ja nun ein Spezialist für Liebeszauber bist", fuhr Harry unbeeindruckt fort, „Wenn du zwei Personen zusammen bringen willst, welche Fee würdest aufsuchen?"

„Was soll diese dämliche Frage, Potter?! Wenn du deine idiotischen Freunde verkuppeln willst, dann mach das, wenn ich dich losgeworden bin, und nerv' mich nicht damit!", brauste der Slytherin auf.

„Krieg dich mal wieder ein, Malfoy. Darum geht es jetzt nicht. Und beantworte bitte meine Frage", meinte ein mittlerweile recht genervter Gryffindor.

„Wenn du dann endlich mit der Sprache rausrückst … ich würde dir die Mondfee oder die Marsfee empfehlen."

„Na siehst du, war doch gar nicht so schwer", schnurrte Harry ironisch. „Und wenn du jetzt auch noch die Güte hättest, mir zu erklären, warum ausgerechnet diese Beiden, dann kann ich auch zu meiner Idee kommen."

„Ganz einfach: Mondfeen sorgen für körperliche Nähe und Marsfeen für Wahrheit. So! Und nun klär mich bitte auf!"

„Wie du wünschst", griente Harry. „Also, da sind die Bienen und die Blümchen …"

„POTTER!"

„Sorry, ich konnte nicht widerstehen", lachte Harry. „Aber nun mal im Ernst. Wie du selbst festgestellt hast, nutzen Feen Liebeszauber und Mondfeen einen, der für körperliche Nähe sorgt … Somit dürfte feststehen, dass wir unter einem der sehr selten mystik-gebundenen Liebesbanne stehen."

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst", meinte Draco mit entgleisten Gesichtszügen. „Diese Flüche lassen sich nur von anderen Feen brechen. Anderen Feen wohlgemerkt! Und die findet man nur zu Vollmond, aber bis dahin hat sich unser Bann eh in Luft aufgelöst." Mit jedem seiner Worte war Draco ein wenig bleicher geworden und schließlich sank er frustriert in seinem Sessel zusammen.

„Es gibt natürlich auch noch die Möglichkeit den Fluch zu brechen, indem man das Eintreten lässt, was er bewirken soll", sagte Harry.

„Ich hab' nicht vor, mich in dich zu verknalln', Potter!", fuhr Draco erbost auf.

„So sehr mich diese Vorstellung auch reizt, Malfoy, ich hab was anderes im Sinn", kam es ironisch von dem Schwarzhaarigen. „Was glaubst, kommt meist nach dem Verliebtsein?"

„ICH WERD AUCH NICHT MIT DIR IN DIE KISTE STEIGEN, POTTER! DAMIT DAS KLAR IST!", fauchte der Blonde.

„Dass ihr Slytherin auch immer nur an das Eine denken könnt …", seufzte Harry theatralisch. „Ich dachte eher an so was wie Verlobung oder Hochzeit, also den Austausch von Ringen. Und das bekommen wir wohl auch noch hin. Du gibst mir einfach deinen Slytherinring und bekommst dafür meinen Gryffindor. Vielleicht bringt es ja was."

„Meinetwegen, schlimmer kann es ja nicht mehr kommen", maulte der Malfoy-erbe und zog seinen Ring von Finger. Dann reichte er diesen mit einem mürrischen „Hier!" an Harry weiter.

„Wow, wie romantisch …", grinste Harry und tauschte den dargebotenen silbernen Schlangenring gegen seinen goldenen stilisierten Löwen.

„Tja, dann wollen wir mal testen, in wie weit das was gebracht hat. Am besten gehst du raus und schaust mal, wie weit du kommst. Immerhin bist du ja der sensiblere von uns beiden."

Mit einem giftigen Blick auf Harry erhob sich Draco und schritt majestätisch aus der Tür.

oooOOooo

Montagmorgen.

Frühstückszeit.

Vor der großen Halle hatte sich eine riesige Schülertraube versammelt. Alle schauten auf die bestaussehendsten und begehrtesten Jungen der Schule. Diese standen sich mit gezückten Zauberstäben gegenüber. Aus ihren Augen schossen Blitze.

„POTTER! Womit habe ich es nur verdient so früh am Morgen deine abscheuliche Narbenfratze sehen zu müssen?!"

„Ich weiß nicht, MALFOY, vielleicht mit all deinen guten Taten?! Oh ich vergaß, so was ist ja unter deiner Würde."

„Pass auf, was du sagst, Potty. Sonst werde ich noch wirklich ungemütlich", fauchte Malfoy.

„Was denn?! Warst du bis jetzt etwa nett?", kam die sarkastische Erwiderung des Gryfiindors.

„In der Tat St. Potter, bis jetzt war ich viel zu nett zu dir, aber das wird sich ganz schnell ändern!"

„Du weißt ja noch nicht einmal, wie man das Wort nett buchstabiert, Malfoy. Selbst wenn dein Leben davon abhinge könntest du nicht nett sein!", knurrte Harry und ging einen Schritt auf Draco zu.

„Willst du mich herausfordern?!", zischte der Slytherin.

„Warum nicht?! Du schaffst es doch mit Sicherheit nicht, mal einen Monat lang nett zu mir und meinen Freunden zu sein!"

„Das ist meine leichteste Übung. Wenn ich es geschafft habe, dann darfst du als Gegenleistung einen Monat lang mein Loblied singen!", grinste der Blonde slytherinhaft.

„Einverstanden, solltest du jedoch, wie zu erwarten versagen, dann wirst du dich bei meinen Freunden entschuldigen und du wirst für Ron und Hermine nie wieder beleidigen. Verstanden?!" Harry blickte seinen Widersacher fest in die blitzenden sturmgrauen Augen.

„Einverstanden, aber du musst diesen Monat genauso nett zu mir und den anderen Slytherin sein, gleiches Recht für alle!"

Harry nickte und streckte seine rechte Hand aus. Draco schlug ein. Dabei blitzten zwei Ringe kurz im Licht der Morgensonne auf. Doch so gut wie niemand bemerkte den kleinen Fehler in dieser Reflektion.

Das Klatschen zweier Hände lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit der Schüler auf die Tür zur großen Halle. Dort stand ein stráhlender und fröhlich mit dem Bart wackelnder Schulleiter.

„Eine exorbitante Idee, meine Herren. Ich stifte dem Gewinner dieser Wette 100 Hauspunkte, und na jeden anderen Hausgenossen, der sich ebenfalls daran hält weitere 5 Hauspunkte", verkündete Albus Dumbledore freudig. Dies war eindeutig eine Chance, die er sich nicht entgehen lassen konnte. Einen Monat Frieden bedeutete, dass Filch Zeit haben würde Hogwarts einmal komplett zu restaurieren und sämtliche Schäden früherer ‚Diskussionen' zu entfernen. „Und um unseren beiden Hauptkontrahenten die Gelegenheit zu geben, sich in Ruhe anzufreunden, stelle ich ihnen für diese Zeitspanne ein separates Gemach im 3. Stock zur Verfügung."

Das fröhliche Bild des im Türrahmen Stehenden, wurde von dem Schnaubenden Zaubertränkelehrer hinter ihm nur leicht in Mitleidenschaft gezogen, und auch die geschockte Verwandlungslehrerin trübte es kaum. Beide Lehrer dachten in diesem Moment daran, was es bedeuten würde, wenn das andere Haus gewinnen würde. Und so beschlossen sie am Abend ein ernstes Gespräch mit ihren Schülern zu führen, über Hauspokale und ähnliches.

Dumbledore in der Zwischenzeit strahlte seine Zuhörer zufrieden an und meinte dann schmunzelnd: „So, und nun ab zum Frühstück mit euch."

Und erneut bartwackelnd ging er gefolgt von einer verwirrt tuschelnden Schülermeute in die große Halle. Als letztes betraten zwei Erzfeinde den Saal, grinsten sich kurz slytherinhaft an und setzten sich dann an ihre jeweiligen Haustische. Gemütlich griff sich Harry sein Frühstück und begann zu mampfen.

„Harry …!", wurde er von der Seite spitz angesprochen.

„Was?", fragte er unschuldig und lächelte Hermine an.

„Du weißt genau, was ich meine. Du kannst vielleicht die Anderen täuschen, aber nicht mich. Was läuft da zwischen dir und Malfoy?", meinte Hermine und rutschte ein Stück näher.

„Hermine …", seufzte Harry und begann ihr von dem Bann und seiner Idee zu erzählen.

„Aber anscheinend hat es ja nicht ganz so funktioniert, wie du dachtest. Oder was sollte das Schauspiel eben bedeuten?"

„Ja. Leider war das Ergebnis nicht ganz so, wie ich wollte …"

-flashback-

Draco war nun seit knapp zwei Minuten weg und langsam wagte sich der zurückgelassene Harry zu freuen, als ihn plötzlich ein scharfer Schmerz durchfuhr. Ächzend sank er vor dem Kamin auf die Knie. Keuchend erhob er sich wieder und taumelte zur Tür. ‚Wenn es mich schon so in die Knie zwingt, wie wird es dann Malfox erst gehen?!' fragte er sich und machte sich schwankend auf die Suche. ‚Seit wann machst du dir denn Sorgen um Malfoy?', fragte eine kleine nervige Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf. ‚Klappe!', Harry stöhnte, jetzt schnauzte er sich schon selbst an. Er musste mittlerweile wirklich einen Klatscher zu viel abbekommen haben. Während seiner kleinen Debatte mit sich selbst hatte er zwei Stockwerke hinter sich gebracht. Am Fuße der Treppe fand er endlich den Gesuchten. Draco Malfoy saß stöhnend und wimmernd auf dem Boden und schaute mit glasigen Augen zu Harry hinauf. Vorsichtig setzte sich dieser zu dem Blonden: „Tja, es hat zwar nicht ganz gewirkt, aber immerhin ein wenig …"

-flashback end -

„Also, wenn ich dich recht verstehe, dann könnt ihr euch etwas mehr als eine Etage weit voneinander entfernen, aber mehr auch nicht. Nun leuchtet mir auch euer Verhalten von vorhin ein …", nickte Hermine verstehend.

„Genau, irgendwie müssen wir ja erklären, wieso wir auf einmal aufeinander hängen. Und ich hab' definitiv keine Lust, das der gesamten Schülerschaft bis ins kleinste Detail darlegen zu müssen", nickte Harry und ließ einen Blick über die Haustische wandern. Er sah, wie seine Mitschüler heftigst diskutierten und sowohl ihn, als auch Malfoy mit Blicken töteten. Anscheinend fanden es die anderen alles andere als amüsant sich nun mit der gegnerischen Seite vertragen zu müssen.

„Harry … wenn du nicht mein bester Freund wärst …", fasste Ron die allgemeine Stimmung perfekt zusammen.

oooOOOooo

Während in der großen Halle zwei Schüler von Blicken durchbohrt wurden, lief ein aufgebrachter Zaubertränkelehrer murmelnd in seinem Büro auf und ab. Wenn sich in diesem Moment jemand näher an ihn herangetraut hätte1 , wäre eine enorme Erweiterung der Kenntnis an Flüchen die Folge gewesen.

„Sch..ß bartwackelnder Vollidiot" oder „hirnamputierter impotenter Möchtegernzauberer" waren da wirklich nur die harmlosesten Äußerungen.

Severus Snape war wirklich aufgebracht. Slytherins die einen Monat nett zu den Staubflusen2 von Gryffindor sein würden, waren ihm ein Gräuel. und das Schlimmste war nicht etwa, dass er das Elend mit ansehen musste, nein sein eigener Patensohn war auch noch Schuld an der Misere. Fluchend und haareraufend lief er eine weitere Runde durch sein Büro.

Das würde noch ein Nachspiel haben, und zwar nicht nur für Draco, sondern auch für Potter.

Wenn die Beiden so gerne ihre Zeit miteinander verbringen wollen, dann konnten sie es gleich bei einer deftigen Strafarbeit unter Beweis stellen.

Von diesem Gedanken immerhin ein wenig besänftigt, machte Severus sich auf den Weg in seine Unterrichtsräume.

Die erste Stunde konnte beginnen. Er brauchte auch nicht lange warten bis der sechste Jahrgang seine heiligen Hallen betrat. Die ungewöhnliche Ruhe, die die Schüler dabei an den Tag legten, sprach Bände.

Die Situation hatte also auch ihre Vorteile, stellte Severus zufrieden fest. So musste er immerhin nicht das sinnlose Geplapper der Schüler ertragen. Noch immer schweigend nahmen diese ihre Plätze ein und schauten auf ihren Lehrer.

Severus schwang seinen Zauberstab und an der Tafel erschien das Rezept für den Heiltrank der heutigen Stunde.

„Partnerarbeit, wie immer!" schnarrte er noch hinterher und wandte sich dann den Papieren auf seinem Schreibtisch zu. Schweigend fanden sich die häusergemischten Paare zusammen und schweigend wurden auch die, überraschenderweise richtigen, Tränke gebraut.

Am Ende dieser produktiven Stunde, als alle noch immer schweigend den Raum verlassen wollten, hielt Severus seine beiden liebsten3 Schüler auf.

„Draco, Potter!" schnarrte er los. „Hier geblieben." Einen Moment lang stand er vor den Beiden und funkelte sie eisig an.

Dann lege er los: „Was haben Sie beide sich eigentlich dabei gedacht, diese absolut dämliche Wette vom Stapel zu lassen?! Haben Sie auch nur einmal an die Konsequenzen gedacht? Falls Sie überhaupt in der Lage sind zu denken." schnaubte Severus, und bevor Harry oder Draco sich verteidigen konnten, fuhr er fort: „Ihnen hätte bewusst ein müssen, wie der Direktor darauf reagiert, sobald er davon erfährt4. Und nun haben wir den Salat! Merlin, denken Sie etwa, das bleibt die nächsten vier Wochen so ruhig? Spätestens zum Wochenende haben wir die ersten verletzten im Krankenflügel! Und wer darf dann die Tränke brauen?5 ich!" Während dieser Schimpftirade waren Harry und Draco immer kleiner geworden. Schuldbewusst schauten sie zu ihrem Zaubertränkelehrer auf.

Der schnarrte, zufrieden mit seiner Wirkung, ein wenig ruhiger weiter: „Was hat Sie zwei da nur geritten? Dass das Ganze eine Strafarbeit nach sich ziehen wird, brauche ich ja wohl nicht extra zu erwähnen. Aber was zum Teufel haben Sie sich dabei nur gedacht?!"

Draco und Harry tauschten einen schnellen Blick. Sollten sie Severus vertrauen und ihn einweihen? Ein Nicken Dracos und die Entscheidung war gefallen.

Harry räusperte sich. „Wissen Sie, Sir, das Ganze hatte folgenden Grund... ." Leise berichtete Harry von dem Fluch und was sie herausgefunden hatten.

Als er fertig war, setzte sich Severus und schaute die Beiden bedröppelt an. Er hatte mit einer ganzen Menge gerechnet, nur nicht damit.

Das musste er erst einmal verdauen. Tief seufzend sprach er: „Ich werde schauen, was ich für Sie tun kann. In der Zwischenzeit versuchen Sie bitte nicht noch mehr Chaos anzurichten!" Damit waren Draco und Harry entlassen. An die Strafarbeit dachte keiner von ihnen mehr.

oooOOooo

„Na klasse, jetzt ist er sauer auf mich." Grummelte Draco beim verlassen des Zaubertränkeklassenzimmers.

„Wann ist der denn mal nicht sauer?!" stellte Harry mit hochgezogener Augenbraue fest.

„In Verbindung mit euch verweichlichen Gryffindors ist das ja auch verständlich. Wem ginge das da nicht so," spottete Draco," aber ich bin immerhin sein Patensohn, da sollte man so was vermeiden."

„So, so. Patensohn. Das erklährt so einiges." Murmelte Harry und streifte Draco mit einem skeptischen Blick.

‚Sche ...! Das wollt ich doch gar nicht sagen. Der Fluch hat doch wohl nicht mein geniales Gehirn angegriffen?!' gab Draco sich einen mentalen Fußtritt.

„Vergiss, was ich gesagt habe, Potter!" schnarrte er und beschleunigte seine Schritte.

„Was immer du sagst, Draco" grinste Harry und hielt mit ihm Schritt.

So erreichten sie grummelnd und grinsend die Verwandlungsräume und ließen sich auf ihre Plätze sinken. Sie kamen gerade noch rechtzeitig. Direkt hinter ihnen betrat Mc Gonagalle die Räumlichkeiten und ging zu ihrem Pult. Die strenge Verwandlungslehrerin hatte noch immer mit der Wette zu kämpfen. Dementsprechend eisig schaute sie Harry und Draco an. Und wie sollte es auch anders sein – auch hier wurden die Beiden nach einer mehr oder weniger produktiven Stunden von ihrer Lehrerin aufgehalten.

Um die Sache abzukürzen, Mc Gonagalle führte in ihrer Predigt beinahe aufs Wort genau die gleichen Punkte an, wie Snape.

Auf die Frage „welcher Troll sie denn geritten habe", beschlossen Draco und Harry nach einem kurzen Blick einstimmig zu schweigen. Es war eine Sache Snape einzuweihen, der würde wenigstens den Mund halten – Mc Gonagalles erster Schritt wäre jedoch Dumbledore alles brühwarm zu berichten, und darauf konnten die beiden sehr gut verzichten. Wer weiß, was sich dieser bartwackelnde Greis alles einfallen lassen würde (1).

Gedanklich schüttelten die beiden sich und schauten ihre Lehrerin unschuldig an (2).

Nach fünf Minuten des Anstarrens waren sie entlassen und ließen eine am Rande des Nervenzusammenbruchs stehende Professorin zurück. Ein Malfoy und ein Potter, die gemeinsame Sache machten, waren doch zuviel für sie. Still beschloß sie nach diesem Schuljahr ihre Kündigung einzureichen.

Derweil waren die beiden Übeltäter bereits auf dem Weg zum Mittagessen, immer noch in trauter Zweisamkeit, als ein durchdringender Schrei ihr einvernehmliches Schweigen erschütterte.

„Ooohhhh! Draciiiileiiiinschen!" schrill erklang Pansys Stimme und ließ Draco panisch zusammenzucken.

„Schnell, Potter! Versteck mich!" quetschte er heraus und suchte hektisch nach der Besitzerin der schrillsten Stimme Englands.

Grinsend schob Harry seinen Lieblingfeind hinter eine von vielen Statuen und stellte sich lässig davor.

„Hast du was verloren, Parkinson?" fragte Harry gut gelaunt, als die Slytherin vorbei huschte und handelte sich dafür promt einen Schlag von dem verborgenen Draco ein.

„Was geht dich das an, Potter?!" quietschte Pansy und wollte weiterhetzen, blieb dann jedoch auf Grund eines seltenen Geistesblitzes, immerhin war Schaltjahr, stehen.

„Sag mal, war mein Dracospatzileinchen nicht gerade noch bei dir?" fragte sie misstrauisch.

„Tut mir leid, aber jemand dieses Namens kenne ich nicht, wenn du jedoch Draco meinst, den kann ich grad nicht sehen" meinte Harry sarkastisch.

„Soll ich ihm vielleicht etwas ausrichten, wenn ich ihn das nächste Mal sehe?" fragte er gleich darauf Liebenswürdig und erntete dafür einen festen Griff in seinen Rücken, der ihn nach hinten gegen Draco zog.

„Wags dir ja nicht" zischte der ihm ins Ohr.

Grinsend machte Harry es sich gemütlich und wartete auf Pansys Antwort. Einen Moment lang schaute die ihn misstrauisch an, und begann dann zu strahlen. „Ja, sag ihm, er soll unser Date heute Abend nicht vergessen." Quietschte sie vergnügt und verschwand, einen erschaudernden Draco und einen grinsenden Harry zurücklassend.

Der sagte nach ein paar Minuten zu Draco: „So sehr ich es auch genieße mit dir zu kuscheln, aber könntest du mich langsam loslassen?! Ich hab Hunger."

Sofort schob Draco ihn von sich und schnarrte: „Bild dir ja nichts ein, Potter!"

Harry grinste nur, drehte sich um und neigte sich zu Draco. „Und ich würde dir raten die Taschenlampe aus der Hosentasche zu nehmen. Sonst denkt noch jemand was falsches."

oooOOooo

Harry konnte nicht leugnen, dass ihn das kleine Spielchen so richtig Spaß machte. Wohin er an diesem Tag auch schaute, immer sah er einen Slytherin, der verzweifelt versuchte seine Zunge im Zaum zu halten, während die Gryffindors mit griesgrämigen Gesicht durch die Gänge schlichen. Hinzu kam noch der ständig grummelnde und leise fluchende Draco an seiner Seite. Bereits mehrmals hatte dieser versucht sich von Harry zu entfernen, doch jedes Mal erschien wie durch ein Wunder Albus Dumbledor in ihrer Nähe und lächelte still vor sich hin. So konnte Draco noch nicht einmal von der mühsam durch den Ringtausch errungenen Entfernung gebrauch machen. Lediglich beim Essen hatte er ein wenig Ruhe.

Dementsprechend sank seine Laune immer weiter in den Keller. Endlich war der Tag fast vorbei und er konnte sich in sein Zimmer im Slytherinkerker zurückziehen. Dachte er zumindest. Ihm war da wohl eine Kleinigkeit entfallen, wie Harry feststellen musste, als er grinsend einem verschwindenden Slytherin hinterher sah.

Selbstlos, wie Harry war, konnte er jedoch nicht zulassen, dass Draco gegen die Bestimmung von Dumbledor verstieß. „Draaacooo. Hast du nicht etwas vergessen?!"

Wie angewurzelt blieb Draco stehen und drehte sich zu seinem neuen Dauerbegleiter um, der ihn feixend ansah. „Was?!" bedrohlich zuckte Dracos Augenbraue Richtung Haaransatz. „Du denkst doch noch daran, dass wir beide ein neues Zimmer haben, oder? Ich will heute Nacht nicht alleine schlafen müssen." Schmollend wie ein Kleinkind schaute Harry den Slytherin an und lachte sich dabei innerlich halb Tod. Nun begann auch Dracos Halsschlagader bedrohlich an zu pochen. Fluchend und grummelnd schnappte er sich Harrys Hand. Mit Todesblicken um sich werfend, zog er Harry mit sich in den dritten Stock. Zurück blieb ein Grüppchen Schüler, das haltlos in Lachen ausbrach.

Endlich in ihrem Zimmer angekommen, stieß Draco Harry von sich und funkelte ihn wütend an. „Hast du jetzt völlig den Verstand verloren?! Was sollte den der Auftritt da gerade? Willst du meinen guten Ruf ganz zerstören? Reicht es denn nicht, dass ich durch diesen dämlichen Fluch an dich gekettet bin?"

„Nun komm mal wieder runter. Das war doch nur ein Scherz. Sieh das Ganze doch mal ein wenig lockerer. Schlimmer kann's eh nicht mehr werden, also mach das Beste daraus." Harry hatte sich gemütlich auf eines der Betten fallen lassen und sah Draco gelassen an. Dann viel sein Blick auf einen Stapel Bücher, die auf dem Tisch lagen. Obendrauf befand sich ein Zettel. Bereits vom Bett aus erkannte Harry die elegante Handschrift Dumbledor. Seufzend erhob er sich und studierte die Nachricht :" Ich habe euch beiden ein paar Nachschlagewerke mitgebracht, damit ihr noch mehr über den Fluch erfahren könnt. Wenn ihr Fragen habt, dann könnt ihr jederzeit zu mir kommen. A.D."

„Hab ich gesagt, schlimmer kann es nicht mehr kommen? Ich habe mich geirrt ..." genervt ließ sich Harry wieder auf dem Bett nieder und reichte Draco den Zettel.

Der starrte Harry überrascht an, kaum das er sich die Zeilen durchgelesen hatte. Doch bevor er den Mund öffnen und etwas sagen konnte, drang stürmisches Klopfen von ihrer Tür an ihr Ohr.

„Dracoleinchen! Es ist Zeit für unser Date. Kommst du?" die schrille Stimme von Pansy Parkinson lenkte sie von dieser unerwarteten Nachricht ab. „Verschwinde Pansy!" giftete Draco durch die geschlossene Tür zurück und wollte sich wieder Harry zuwenden. So leicht gab die Slytherin jedoch nicht auf. „POTTER! GIB SOFORT MEINEN LIEBSTEN FREI!" kreischte sie in ohrenbetäubender Lautstärke los.

Absolut genervt riss Draco die Tür auf und wollte die Nervensäge vertreiben, da hing sie auch schon an seinem Hals und funkelte Harry böse an. Angeekelt schob Draco sie von sich. „Verschwinde Parkinson, wie oft muss ich dir denn noch klar machen, dass ich nichts von dir will, dass ich dich absolut nicht ausstehen kann und am liebsten nie wieder in deiner Nähe sein will!"

„Aber Dracospatzilein, das meinst du doch gar nicht so. Daran ist nur diese dumme Wette schuld. Du bist nervlich ein wenig angespannt. Das gibt sich schon wieder. Und nun komm, wir wollen doch unser Date nicht verpassen!"

Grinsend schaute sich Harry die Verzweiflung Dracos an. Dann jedoch gab er sich einen Ruck und schlenderte auf die Beiden zu. „Kann ich dir helfen, Draco?" Harrys Grinsen wurde wenn möglich noch größer, als Draco nickte. Der Slytherin war so am Ende, dass ihm noch nicht einmal die Hilfe eines Gryffindor mehr etwas ausmachte. Hauptsache er wurde seine Klette endlich los.

Lächelnd sah Harry Pansy an, griff nach Dracos Arm und zwitscherte dem Mädchen süßlich zu: „Pass mal gut auf!" Dann zog er Draco zu sich heran und küsste ihn gründlich. Neben den Beiden fiel Pansy ohnmächtig zu Boden.

„Siehst du? War doch gar nicht so schwer." feixte Harry und ließ den sprachlosen Draco auf der Türschwelle stehen, während er wieder hinein ging und es sich mit einem von Dumbledores Büchern gemütlich machte.

oooOOooo

Es dauerte noch einige wetere Momente ehe Draco wieder in der Lage war sich zu rühren. Wie konnte sich diese Staubfluse von Gryffindor nur erdreisten ihn, IHN zu küssen. Wütend drehte er sich um und starrte auf seine Nemesis. DAS war ja wohl die Höhe. Lag dieser Kerl einfdach ruhig auf dem Bett, und das nachdem er einen Malfoy geküsst hatte. Eigendlich sollte sich nur noch schamhafter Flusenstaub auf dem Boden befinden. Statt desser las der einfach, als wenn nichts passiert wäre. Wütend, und die noch immer am Boden liegende Pansy ignorierend schloss Draco die Tür und stapfte auf Harry zu.

Vor dem Bett baute er sich auf. Grimmig entwandt er Harry das Buch und schleuderte es zu Boden. "Was sollte das!" schnarrte er Harry mühsam beherrscht an.

"Was? Der Kuss? Du wolltest doch meine Hilfe, oder irre ich mich da? Und es hat doch hervorragend funktioniert. Also was beschwehrst du dich?" grinste Harry nur.

"Hast du eigendlich auch nur im entferntesten eine Ahnung, was jetzt passieren wird?! Sobald sich Pany erholt hat, wird sie nach Slytherin gehen, und jedem erzählen, dass du mich ge ... was passiert ist!" Draco raufte sich die Haare. "Mein Ruf ist ruiniert. RUINIERT, hörst du?!"

"Ist der Ruf erst ruiniert, lebts sich gänzlich ungeniert ... solltest du mal bedenken." Harry lachte still in sich hinein. Draco machte aber auch aus einer Mücke einen Elefanten.

"Du nimmst mich nicht ernst!" grollte Draco und griff Harry am Kragen, um ihn zu sich heran zu ziehen. Die Gesichter nur milimeter von einander entfernt, zischte er dem Gryffindor ins Gesicht. "Ich habe jahrelang an meinem Image gearbeitet, und kommst du und zerstörst es innerhalb eines Augenblicks. Das gibt Rache!"

"Aha ... und was willst du jetzt tun?" fragte Harry mehr oder weniger gelangweilt. Genervt rollte Draco mit den Augen. Diese Staubfluse würde ihn nochmal um den Verstand bringen. Er zog Harry noch näher an sich heran und verschloss seinen Mund mit dem eigenen. Nun war der Andere wenigstens still. Genüsslich erkundete er das fremde Terrain, und als er sich schließlich löste, hatte er es geschafft Harry in eine knochenlos weiche Masse zu verwandeln. Draco leckte sich nochmals zufrieden über die Lippen und ließ Harry dann auf das Bett sinken. Summend nahm er sich eines der Bücher und legte sich auf sein eigene. Man sollte halt nie einen Slytherin unterschätzen, und erst recht nicht einen Draco Malfoy. Wie es aussah hatte nun auch Harry diese Lektion gelernt ...

Ein Räuspern durchdrang die aufgekommende Stille. "Eigendlich bin ich hierher gekommen, um ihnen zu helfen, den Fluch einzudämmen, aber anscheinend wollen sie das wohl nicht mehr." schnarrte eine nur zu wohlbekannte Stimme aus Richtung der Tür.

Severus Snape stand im, nun wieder offenen Türrahmen und funkelte seine Schüler amüsiert an.

oooOOooo

Severus Snape genoss es regelrecht mitanzusehen wie die Beiden knallrot anliefen und dann hecktisch den Kopf schüttelten. Dann hatte zumindest Draco sich wieder im griff und ging auf seinen Hauslehrer zu. "Natürlich wollen wir noch ihre Hilfe, Professor. Bitte setzen sie sich doch."

Während Draco die Bücher vom Tisch entfernte, nahm Snape Platz und funkelte Harry an. Schnell stand der auf und fiel in seinem Bemühen möglichst eilig zum Tisch zu kommen beinahe über seine eigenen Füße.

Snape zog ein kleines Buch aus seinem Umhang und legte es auf den Tisch.

"Ich habe ein Ritual gefunden, dass ihnen helfen könnte. Wenn sie es schaffen eine Wassernymphe zu beschwöhren, dann haben sie einen Wunsch frei. Dochj stellen sie es sich nicht allzu einfach vor. Sie müssten um Mitternacht an einem kleinen Wasserllauf neben einer alten Eiche einen rituellen Tanz aufführen, und zwar gemeinsam. Nur wenn ihr Wunsch groß ist und sie im gegenseitigen Einklang handeln wird die Beschwöhrung gelingen."

"Das kann doch nicht ihr Ernst sein, wir sollen Tanzen?!" empört sprangen die beiden Schüler von ihren Sitzen auf und starrten ihren Lehrer an.

"Setzten sie sich wieder hin!" genervt schloss Snape für einen Moment seine Augen. Dann funkelte er die Sturköpfe an. "Wenn sie auch in den nöchsten Tagen in der Lage sein wollen, sich auch mel mehr als diese läppischen parr Meter von einander entfernt zu sein und ein halbwegs normales Leben zu führen, dann soltten sie meinem Rat folgen."

"Wie soll das ganze denn ablaufen?" fragte Harry und ergeben ließen sie sich wieder auf die Stühle sinken.

"Lesen bildet, Potter!" meinte Snape sarkastisch und schob Harry das Buch zu. An der markierten Seite schlug er es auf und der Gryffindor begann laut vorzulesen.

"Die scheue Waldnymhe ist eine der seltensten Geschöpfe der magischen Welt. Nur selten zeigt sie sich den Sterblichen. Nur mit Hilfe des Hydrochus - Rituals (Vgl. S. 28 Ab. 2) ist es möglich sie hervorzulocken. Den wenigen Glücklichen, denen dies gelingt wird sie einen Wunsch gewähren. Viele Verfluchte oder gebannte Zauberer haben bereits versucht mit ihrer Hilfe wieder frei zu sein ... " Hier brach Harry ab und blätterte weiter, bis er zur Beschreibung kam.

"Um das Hydrochus - Ritual durchzuführen muss an einem Wasserlauf, oder einem See in der Nähe einer alten Eiche der „Gaillarde" getanzt werden. Nur wenn dies im vollkommenen Einklang geschiet, wird die Nymphe erscheinen. Des Weiteren ist geboten ein Präsent mitzubringen. Dies sollte ein glitzernder Gegenstand , z. Bsp. Sschmuck, oder ähnliches sein. Wenn die Nymphe erschienen ist darf kein Wort gesprochen werden, denn sie wird in die Herzen der Tänzer schauen, und so den Wunsch erfahren. Nach der Wunscherfüllung wird das Geschenk auf den Boden gelegt und und der/die Tänzer erntfernen sich schweigend vom Ort. Als idialer zeitpunkt zur Duschführung des Rituals wird die Stunde vor dem Morgengrauen bezeichnet."

"Nun dann wissen sie ja, was sie zu tun haben. Sie sollten diesem Gryffindor schnellstens Tanzunterricht geben Mr. Malfoy. Und dann wünsche ich ihnen viel Spaß bei ihrem kleinen Mondscheinspaziergang. Es soll ja angeblich sehr romantisch sein, meine Herren." Sarkastisch grinsend erhob sich Snape und verließ zwei sehr geschockte Schüler.

oooOOooo

Snape verließ zwei sprachlose Schüler. Einen Moment lang saßen Harry und Draco wie erstarrt auf ihren Plätzen fest, dann löste sich ein frustrierter Schrei aus Dracos Mund. Haareraufend lief der Slytherin im Zimmer auf und ab.

„Dafür werde ich mich noch rächen. Dann kann Onkel Sev was erleben. Was denkt der sich eigentlich. Wie soll ich einem dämlichen Gryffindor das Tanzen beibringen, das ist doch vergebliche Liebesmüh!"

„Hey, ich bin auch hier, also zügle dein Temperament. Außerdem zerstörst du gerade deine heißgeliebte Frisur, mein Lieber!" schmollte Harry. Er hasste es, wenn Draco redete, als wenn er nicht im Raum wäre.

Einen Moment lang war Draco regelrecht fasziniert von dem süßen Schmollmund, dann drang das Gesagte in seinen Kopf vor und mit einem erstickten Paniklaut verschwand er im angrenzenden Bad. Schnell richtete er dort seine Haare, bevor er ins Zimmer zurückkehrte.

Grinsend sah Harry ihm entgegen. „Können wir dann jetzt beginnen? Sooo schwer kann das ja nun auch wieder nicht sein."

„So schwer soll das nicht sein?! Du hast doch keine Ahnung! Das ist kein einfaches Rumgehopse, sondern ein anspruchsvoller mittelalterlicher Tanz." Die Hände in die Hüften gestützt baute sich Draco vor Harry auf. „Ich habe dich beim Tunierball gesehen. Du bist wahrscheinlich der schlechteste Tänzer der Schule! Also spiel dich hier nicht so auf."

„Ah, und du kannst es besser, oder wie?" nun stand auch Harry auf. Das konnte er nicht auf sich sitzen lassen. Gut, er war vielleicht kein Meister, aber sooo schlecht nun auch wieder nicht.

„Natürlich, immerhin bin ich ein Malfoy. Uns wird das Tanzen in die Wiege gelegt. Außerdem habe ich seit meinem dritten Lebensjahr Tanzunterricht bekommen." Hielt ihm Draco mit stolzgeschwellter Brust entgegen.

„Ja, ja. Ist ja gut. Wenn wir dieses dämliche Ritual allerdings durchführen wollen, dann solltest du langsam anfangen mir dieses nette Stück beizubringen. Umso eher haben wir es hinter uns und ich kann dich … ähm ich meine natürlich mich, endlich in der Dusche ertränken." Knurrte Harry und trat einen Schritt zurück.

Widerstrebend nickte Draco und stellte sich schräg versetzt vor Harry auf.

„Wenigstens hält sich der Körperkontakt hierbei in Grenzen, wer weiß, was ich mir sonst noch einfangen könnte." Murmelte Draco dabei in seinen nichtvorhandenen Bart. Dann straffte er seine Gestallt und stellte sich in Positur. Eine Hand hielt er dabei hinter dem Rücken. Die rechte Hand hingegen erhob er mit der Innenfläche seinem Gesicht zugewandt.

Dann noch den Kopf stolz erhoben, und voila, fertig war die Ausgangsposition. Nur leider wirkte diese bei Weitem nicht so eindrucksvoll, wie gedacht. Im Gegenteil, der Gryffindor brach in haltloses Gelächter aus.

„Du siehst aus wie ein Storch, Malfoy!" kicherte Harry mit roten Wangen und glänzenden Augen. Einen Augenblick starrte Draco gebannt auf das sich ihm bietende Bild, dann fasste er sich wieder und schnarrte: „Krieg dich wieder ein und stell dich auf, oder ich vergesse mich!"

Immer noch lächelnd nahm Harry seinen Platz ein und kicherte: „Ist ja gut. Ich wusste ja nicht, dass du sooo versessen darauf bist mit mir zu tanzen." Dann hob er ebenfalls seinen Arm und ahmte Dracos Haltung nach., der mit aufeinandergebissenen Zähnen dastand und leicht knurrte.

„Wenn du dann endlich so weit bist, können wir ja anfangen." Zischte er.

oooOOooo

Wütend starrte Draco auf seinen Tanzpartner und schnauzte: "Jetzt hör endlich mit dem Unsinn auf, oder wir lassen es gleich sein. Ich hab echt keinen Bock darauf!"

"Ist ja gut. Nun sei doch nicht so verkniffen." schmunzelte Harry, der Slytherin war einfach zu niedlich, wenn er sich aufregte. Dennoch konzentrierte er sich nun mehr auf den Tanz, als auf seinen Partner. Halbwegs zufrieden grummelte Draco vor sich hin und fuhr dann mit seiner Erklärung fort. Einige Zeit lang übten sie mehr oder weniger erfolgreich vor sich hin. Immer wieder traten sie sich gegenseitig auf die Füße, wobei Draco deutlich mehr zu leiden hatte, und mehr als einmal entkamen sie nur knapp einem Sturz.

"Potter, nun streng dich endlich mal an! Sonst wird das nie was!" keifte Draco schließlich los.

"NUn mach mal halblang. Wie soll ich denn tanzen lernen, wenn noch nicht mal Musik spielt." hielt Harry dagegen.

Knurrend schwang Draco seinen Zauberstab und leise Musik erklang. "Besser?!" schnarrte er und trippelte auffordernd mit der Fußspitze.

Harry nickte und weiter ging die Übungsstunde. Und diesmal sogar mit erheblich mehr Erfolg. Zwanzig Minuten später ließen sie sich erschöpft auf ihre Betten sinken.

"Siehste, Malfoy, war doch gar nicht sooo schwer." stellte Harry zufrieden fest und ließ zwei Flasche Wasser erscheinen. Eine reichte er Draco zwinkernd.

"Brauchst dich gar nicht so aufspielen, nur weil du mich nicht mehr trittst, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass wir fertig sind. schnarrte Draco, nahm jedoch das Wasser an. "ich wusste doch, dass du drauf stehst, mit mir zu tanzen." griente Harry, stand auf und verbeugte sich galant vor Draco. "Dann lass uns mal weitermachen."

Draco schnaubte, ließ dennoch sich hochziehen. In diesem Moment platzte Pansy ins Zimmer und fing sofort an zu kreischen. "Lass sofort meinen Draci - Schatz los!" schrie sie Harry hysterisch an und versuchte ihn von Draco wegzuzerren. Das war der Moment, in dem Draco endgültig der Kragen platzte. Er hatte einen beschissenen Tag hinter sich und nun war ihm alles egal. Schützend stellte er sich vor Harry und funkelte Pansy wütend an. "jetzt hör mir mal genau zu. Ich lass mich hundert Mal lieber von Potter betatschen, als von dir. Also lass mich endlich in Ruhe!" herrschte er ihr entgegen. Lächelnd trat Harry an Draco heran und schloss ihn von hinten in seine Arme. "Du hast Draco gehört, Parkinson. Verschwinde und lass uns allein. Wir wollten gerade so schön romantisch tanzen." grinste Harry ihr augenzwinkernd zu. Um der Sache noch eins draufzusetzen, beugte er sich vor und knabberte zart an Dracos Ohrläppchen. Dass er damit für eine niedliche Röte auf dessen Wangen sorgte, war ihm nur recht.

Nun drehte Pansy erst recht auf. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf die Beiden und fauchte los. "Ich lass mich doch hier nicht so einfach von dir abspeisen! DRACO WIRD JETZT MIT MIR MITKOMMEN! WIR SIND FÜREINANDER BESTIMMT."

"Du glaubst doch wohl nicht wirklich, dass du uns drohen kannst." Harry schob Draco sanft zu Seite, ging auf Pansy zu und nahm ihr kurzerhand den Zauberstab aus der Hand. Dann riss er die Tür auf, und warf das Mädchen samt Zauberstab hinaus. Er funkelte Sir Cadogean wütend an. Schuldbewusst senkte der den Kopf. "Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen" murmelte er betroffen.

Wieder im Zimmer ging Harry auf Draco zu. "Alles in Ordnung?" fragte er besorgt den erstarrten Blondschopf. "Ja, alles o.k." nickte Draco und ließ sich wieder auf sein Bett sinken. "Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass die so weit gehen würde. Danke für deine Hilfe."

Harry nahm neben ihm Platz, legte beruhigend seine Hand auf Dracos Schulter. "Hab ich gern gemacht, und keine Sorge, so schnell kommt die hier nicht mehr rein."

Dankbar schaute Draco ihn an, lehnte sich vor und legte seine Lippen auf Harrys. Sanft begann er mit ihnen zu schmusen und verlor sich in dieser zarten Berührung. Genüsslich vertieften sie den zärtlichen Kuss. Draco schob sanft seine Hand in Harrys Nacken, löste einen wahren Schmetterlingstanz bei ihm aus. Er lehnte seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite, begann sanft an Harrys Lippen zu knabbern um diesen noch mehr zu reizen. Ein leises Stöhnen entfleuchte Harry, bevor er sacht seine Arme um Dracos Taille legte, mit seiner Zunge spielerisch Dracos Mundwinkel nachfuhr. Dracos Lippen zogen ihn in seinen Bann, und er wusste, dass er ihnen verfallen war. Dennoch löste er langsam ihren Kuss, tupfte mit seinen Lippen abschließend noch einmal sanft Dracos an, und zog sich dann zurück. Keuchend schauten sich sich leicht verträumt an, ihr Atem floss über die Gesichter und die Berührung ihrer Körper und Hände jagte kleine Schauer über ihre Haut.

oooOOooo

Schüchtern lösten die Beiden ihren innigen Kuss. Mit glasigen Augen schauten sich sich an. Ein sanfte Röte hatte sich über ihre Wangen gelegt, ließ sie regelrecht strahlen.

"Draco?", flüsternd streichelte Harry über seine Wange. Draco schmiegte sich sacht in die sanfte Berührung. Lächelnd verfolgte Harry diese Reaktion. Der Blonde sah so unglaublich niedlich aus, dass es ihm schier den Atem raubte. Erneut näherte er sich vorsichtig den rosigen Lippen, liebkoste sie, genoß das Prickeln.

Genießend schloß Draco die Augen. Noch nie war er so sanft und liebevoll berührt worden. Er schmolz regelrecht in Harrys Arme, seine Knie gabe nach, und nur Harry hielt ihn noch aufrecht.

Harry merkte, wie sehr Draco es genoss, ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich bei der Erkenntnis aus. Seine innige Umarmung wurde fester, bevor er sich gemeinsam mit Draco auf das Bett sinken ließ. Vorsichtig, als wäre der Slytherin aus Glas, begann er über Dracos Seiten zu streichen, ließ seine Hände unter das Hemd schlüpfen, genoss die samtige Haut.

Draco ließ sich liebend gern fallen, auch wenn er es später vielleicht bereuen würde, im Moment wollte er nur genießen. Harrys Lippen, seine streichelnden Händen ließen ihn erschauern. Tiefe Erregung breitete sich in ihm aus, bündelte sich in seinen Lenden. Und als Harry über seine bereits verhärteten Brustwarzen strich, entrang sich ihm ein tiefes wohliges Seufzen.

Harry fing den sehnsüchtigen Laut mit seinem Lippen auf, bevor er sich Dracos Hals widmete. Sanft begann er zu knabbern, die Geräuche, die dies bei Draco verursachte in sich aufsaugend. Nie zuvor hatte er etwas Schöneres gesehen, als diesen völlig gelösten Slytherin. Langsam begann er die Knöpfe an Dracos Hemd zu lösen, um mehr von dieser unglaublich duftenen Haut erreichen zu können.

Die Gefühle, die ihn durchfuhren waren unglaublich. Sehnsüchtig streckte er sich den Berührungen entgegen. Ließ nun auch seine Hände begehrlich über Harrys Rücken streichen, zog das Shirt aus Harrys Hose, um endlich auch mit Haut in Berührung zu kommen. Genüßlich erkundete er jede Stückchen, das er erreichen konnte, labte sich an den Geräuchen, die dies bei Harry auslöste.

Harrys Berührungen wurden drängender. Die Härte in seiner Hose schrie nach Aufmerksamkeit. Eng drückte er sich an Draco, legte sich voesichtig auf ihn, begann sich an ihm zu Reiben. Die Berührung ihrer stoffbedeckten Erektion lösten einen waren Strudel an Empfindungen in ihnen aus. Ihre Bewegungen wurden hitziger, jedes erreichbare Fleckchen des Anderen wurde liebkost, sanft gereitzt.

Stöhnend schlang Draco seine Beine um ihn, in dem Bestreben ihre Reibung zu intensivieren. Die ihn durchflutende Erregung übertraf alles bisher da gewesene bei Weitem. Nie zuvor hatte er jemanden so sehr begehrt, wie Harry in diesem Moment. Seine steinharte Erregung zuckte regelrecht in ihrem Gefängnis, verlangte nach mehr, und stand doch schon kurz vor der Explosion. Er hoffte nur, dass es Harry ähnlich ging, denn lange würde er dies nicht mehr aushalten. Erneut löste sich ein tiefes Grollen, als er die sanften Zähne an seinen Nippeln spührte.

Harry labte sich in den drängenden Bewegungen, mit denen sich Draco unter ihm wandt. Doch so gene er es auch heraus zögern würde, sein Bedürfmis sprach dagegen. Er konnte bereits spühren, wie sich der orgasmus durch seine Adern bahnte, um schließlich in seiner Härte ein grandioses Feuerwerk zu entzünden. Kurz darauf spührte er, wie auch Draco sich anspannte und mit einem Keuchen in seine Hose verströmte.

Heftig atmend lagen sie auf einander, kamen nur langsam wieder zur Ruhe. Liebevoll schaute Harry auf Draco hinunter, senkte seinen Kopf zu einem erneuten innigen Kuss. Zärtlich schmuste er mit Dracos Lippen, ehe er sie beide mit seinem Zauberstab reinigte. Vorsichtig bewegte er sich von Draco, nahm ihn sanft in seine Arme, schmiegte sich glücklich an ihn.

Versunken sahen sie sich in die Augen, dann räusperte Harry sich. "Draco ... was ist das jetzt mit uns?" Leise durchdrang Harrys Stimme die Stille. Zaghaft sah er in Dracos wunderschöne graue Augen. Bang wartete er auf die Antwort, die Himmel oder Hölle für ihn bedeuten konnte.

Einen Moment lang sah Draco ihn nachdenklich an, dann strich er sanft über Harrys Haar. "Ich weiß es nicht ..."

oooOOooo

In dieser Nacht fiel kein weiteres Wort zwischen den Beiden. Schweigend genossen sie die Nähe des Anderen, in dem Bewusstsein, das am nächsten Morgen alles anders sein konnte.

Noch lange lagen sie wach, schliefen erst im Morgengrauen an einander gekuschelt ein. Dementsprechend unausgeschlafen, wachte Draco am nächsten Morgen auf. Müde kuschelte er sich einen Moment näher an den warmen Körper neben sich. Noch im Halbschlaf drehte er sich in der festen Umarmung um, schaute in Harrys schlafendes Gesicht. Nie zuvor war ihm der Gryffindor schöner vorgekommen. Die langen schwarzen Wimpern warfen Schatten auf die leicht geröteten Wangen. Zart strich Draco über die samtene Haut. Wie gefesselt war er von diesem Anblick. Tief sog er den unverwechselbaren Geruch Harrys in sich auf, verbarg die Nase in seiner Halsbeuge, um ihm noch näher sein zu können.

Seufzend gestand er es sich ein, er war diesem Jungen restlos verfallen, schon seit ihrem ersten Treffen, damals in der Winkelgasse. Er erinnerte sich nur zu gut. Die Wochen danach, bis zum Schulbeginn, waren erfüllt von Träumen über einen grünäugigen kleinen Jungen. Wie sehr hatte er sich seine Freundschaft gewünscht, und wie sehr hatte er unter der Ablehnung gelitten. Heute, mit Abstand, wusste er, dass er sich wie ein kompletter Idiot verhalten hatte. Er hatte Weasley beleidigt anstatt auf Harry einzugehen. Als Konsequenz musste er mit seiner Ablehnung leben. Damals war die Feindschaft zwischen ihnen geschaffen wurden, denn niemals wollte er es zulassen, ihm gleichgültig zu sein.

Und nun lag er hier, in seinen Armen, und hatte sich nie zuvor glücklicher gefühlt. Wo sollte dass nur hinführen.

Langsam wachte Harry auf. Als er seine Augen öffnete, sah er sich dem musternden Blick Dracos ausgesetzt. Das Gesicht des Slytherins spiegelte unzählige Emotionen wieder. Fasziniert erwiderte Harry den eindringlichen Blick, verlor sich in den sprudelnden Seelenspiegeln. Immer näher kam er dem Anderen, bis sich endlich ihre Lippen wieder berührten. Zart, liebevoll und unendlich sanft liebkosten sie einander. Die Schmetterlinge in Harrys Bauch führten einen wahren Freudentanz auf, und wenn er das sehnsüchtige Seufzen Dracos richtig deutete, so ging es ihm nicht viel anders. Langsam löste er die zärtlichen Schmusereien, zog Draco aber gleichzeitig noch näher zu sich heran.

„Guten Morgen." Hauchte er gegen seine weichen Lippen, setzte einen weiteren leichten Kuss darauf.

„Guten Morgen ..." nuschelte Draco, ehe er sein Gesicht erneut an Harrys Hals verbarg.

Leise lachte Harry auf. „Ist es dir etwa peinlich?"

Ein kaum vernehmbares Grummeln bestätigte seine Vermutung. „Das muss es nicht ..."

Einige Minuten verharrten sie so, ehe sich Draco leicht löste, ihm tief in die Augen schaute, das Wort ergriff. „Ich habe nachgedacht ...", murmelte er leise, „Was hier mit uns passiert ist ..." Schluckend suchte er nach den richtigen Worten. „Wie können wir uns sicher sein, dass es nicht nur an dem Bann liegt?"

„Wir können uns nicht sicher sein, aber eines weiß ich ... seit wir uns das erste Mal getroffen haben, spielst eine wichtige Rolle in meinem Leben. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass du eines Tages nicht mehr zu mir, zu meinem Leben dazu gehören wirst. Vielleicht hat der Bann das ausgelöst, aber was ich jetzt fühle, was ich für DICH fühle, wird deswegen nicht weniger bedeutsam. Es wird auch nicht einfach wieder so verschwinden. Das verspreche ich dir."

Wärme durchflutete Dracos Herz. Nie zuvor hatte jemand so eindringlich, so liebevoll mit ihm geredet. Harrys Gefühle waren für ihn beinahe greifbar. „Du hast recht ... . Seit damals wollte ich nichts mehr, als mit dir befreundet zu sein." Was jetzt kam, fiel ihm unendlich schwer. Tief holte er Luft, versuchte sich zu beruhigen. „Harry, es tut mir leid, was ich dir angetan habe, wie ich dich verletzt und verflucht habe. ... Ich war nur so unendlich verletzt. Du warst der Erste mit dem ich wirklich befreundet sein wollte, und als verwöhntes Einzelkind dachte ich, wenn ich angebe, dann kannst du gar nicht ander, als meine Freundschaft anzunehmen."

Traurig schaute er in die großen grünen Augen des Gryffindors. „Alle anderen hingen doch nur an mir, weil ich ein Malfoy bin. Und als du dich dann für Weasley und gegen mich entschieden hast ... es war die einzige Lösung für mich, ich wollte dir auf keinen Fall gleichgültig sein, wollte nicht ignoriert werden ... kannst du mir das verzeihen?" Tränen standen in seinen Augen, während er bang auf das Urteil Harrys wartete.

Fest zog Harry Draco wieder an sich. „Natürlich verzeihe ich dir, ich war doch auch nicht besser ...", murmelte er in den blonden Haarschopf.

Erneut fanden sich ihre Lippen zu einem innigen, alles verzehrenden Kuss.

Ein sarkastisches Räuspern riß sie aus ihrer Versunkenheit. Vor ihrem Bett stand ein reichlich verärgerter Tränkemeister. „So sehr es mich freut, wie gut Sie sich mittlerweile verstehen, so wäre ich Ihnen doch dankbar, wenn sie pünktlich zu meinem Unterricht erscheinen würden. Der übrigens bereits vor einer halben Stunde begonnen hat ..."

oooOOooo

Grummelnd folgte Draco seinem Patenonkel zum Unterricht. Wenigstens hatte sich der miesepertrige Tränkemeister aus dem Raum begeben, so dass sie sich in Ruhe ankleiden konnten. Dennoch hatte Snape mit seinem Erscheinen deutliche Minuspunkte gesammelt.

Draco schnaubte. Es war nicht zu fassen, der Mensch, den er am ehesten als seine Familie ansah, stöhrte den bisher glücklichsten Moment in seinem Leben. Würde Harry nicht die ganze Zeit seine Hand halten, sanft mit dem Daumen über seinen Handrücken streichen, er würde seinem Onkel an den Hals gehen, ihn ganz genüsslich würgen. So brauchte er seine Hand jedoch für Wichtigeres. Snape wusste gar nicht wie viel Glück er hatte noch am Leben zu sein.

Draco murrte noch, als sie vor dem Tränkeklassenzimmer ankamen. Harry hingegen trug ein breites Grinsen zur Schau. Die blonde Schönheit an seiner Seite sah einfach hinreißend aus, so wie die Augen vor Ärger blitzten, die Wangen sanft gerötet waren. Harry konnte seinen Blick nicht von ihm abwenden. Ehe Snape die Tür öffnete, beugte er sich schnell vor, setzte einen liebevollen Kuss auf die verlockenden Lippen, schmuste kurz mit ihnen, ehe sie sich endlich zum Unterricht begaben.

Noch ganz vernebelt von der süßen Berührung folgte Draco den Beiden, seine Wut war mit einem Male gänzlich verraucht. Beinahe lammfromm ließ er sich auf ihren gemeinsamen Pllatz führen, nahm artig platz, die verwunderten Blicke seiner Mittschüler ignorierend.

Diese Stunde ging wie in einem Traum an ihm vorbei. Mechanisch vollführte er die nötigen Handgriffe, um den geforderten Trank zu brauen. Glücklicherweise war er gut genug, so dass ihm kein Fehler unterlief. Dabei dachte er die gesamte Zeit an die vergangenen Stunden, badete in dem warmen Gefühl, dass ihn seitdem nicht verlassen hatte.

Harry ging es Durch und Durch seinen Freund so zu sehen, Es war unglaublich niedlich, wie der Blonde sich verhielt. Harry beschloß diesen Anblick zu genießen, so lange es anhielt. Es war sicherlich nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis der alte Draco zum Vorschein kam.

Auch wenn den Beiden kein Fehler bei ihrem gemeinsamen Trank unterlief, bei ihren Mitschülern sah das ein wenig anders aus. Zu sehen wie Draco Malfoy, Eisprinz von Slytherin, von Harry Potter, Goldjunge Gryffindors, an der Hand in den Unterricht geführt wurde, sich dabei noch nicht einmal wehrte, im Gegenteil, vollkommen entrückt in die Welt grinste, hatte sie gelinde gesagt ein wenig aus der Bahn geworfen.

Der erste Kessel der fröhlich vor sich hin rauchtend in die Luft ging, war ausgerechnet der von Pansy Parkinson. Hysterisch vor sich hin schluchzend hatte sie das Eintreffen der Beiden verfolgt. Sie konnte noch immer nicht glauben, dass sie ihren Draci an so einen unwürdigen Gryffindor verloren haben sollte. Nur die Anwesenheit ihres Hauslehrers, dessen Schläfenader beunruhigend pulsierte, hielt sie von weiteren Handlungen ab. Ihrem Trank tat es dennoch alles andere als gut, nach seiner Explosion hingen bunte Nebelschwaden in der Luft. Dies war wohl das erste Mal, dass freundliche Farben die Düsternis des Labors erhellten.

Severus eh schon strapazierter GeDuldsfaden riss endgültig. Unheilvoll rauschte er auf seine Schülerin zu. „Miss Parkinson!", donnernd Durchschnitt seine Stimme die aufgekommende Stille. „Sie unfähiges Gör! Selbst ein Erstklässler hätte diesen Trank nicht versauen können! Strafarbeit! Heute Abend! Filch wird sich sehr über ihre Unterstützung freuen!"

Kaum waren seine Worte verklungen, dröhnte die bächste Explosion Durch den Kerker, gleich darauf gefolgt von einer Weiteren. „LONGBOTTEM! CRABBE! SIE WERDEN PARKINSON GESELLSCHAFT LEISTEN! UND DIE ANDEREN RAUS, ICH WILL KEINEN VON IHNEN HEUTE MEHR SEHEN,ANSONSTEN KÖNNEN SIE SICH AUF WAS GEFASST MACHEN!"

So schnell waren die Schüler noch nie aus dem Kerkerlabor verschwunden. Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes entfernte Snape das Chaos, dann zog er sich in sein Büro zurück. Erst ein Schluck seines besten Feuerwiskeys schaffte es ihn halbwegs wieder zu beruhigen.

In der Zwischenzeit mussten sich Harry und Draco den bohrenden Fragen ihrer Freunde stellen ...

oooOOooo

Nachdem die Klasse in Rekordzeit aus dem Kerker verschwunden war, warteten fünf Gryffindors und vier Slytherins auf die Anführer ihrer Häuser. Es gab da einige dringende Fragen, die einfach eine Antwort benötigten. Ein Blick zwischen den Neun hatte gereicht, um eine einmalige Allianz zu schmieden. Gemeinsam würde man den Beiden auf den Leib rücken, es wäre doch gelacht, wenn diese dann noch ausweichen könnten.

Jedoch hatten sie leider nicht mit Harrys Intuition gerechnet. Er kannte diesen drängenden Blick bei Hermine und Ron bereits. Schnell nahm er die Beine in die Hand und rannte durch die Gänge, einen taumelnden Slytherin an der Hand, und mehrere hartnäckige Verfolger auf den Fersen. Er hätte nie gedacht, das sich vor allem Crabbe und Goyel so schnell bewegen konnten. Immer schneller holten die Beiden auf, kamen mit jedem Meter ein Stückchen näher. Hektisch wandte sich Harry nach links, in Richtung Ausgang, auf dem Gelände war ihre Chance zu entwischen um ein vielfaches Größer.

Er sah bereits das rettende Portal, als ihn ein fester Griff am Kragen packte, seine Fortbewegung abrupt stoppte. Draco erging es nicht anders. Heftig atmend hielten Crabbe und Goyel sie fest, grinsten siegesbewusst. Dass keifende Gemecker ihres Chefs ignorierend, warteten sie auf die Nachzügler, die erst jetzt um die Ecke bogen.

„Gut gemacht, ihr Beiden." Blaise rieb sich bereits vorfreudig die Hände, ein echtes Slytheringrinsen auf seinem Gesicht ließ böses Erahnen. „Wo wollen wir hin?"

Mit bösem Blick musterte auch Ron seinen Freund. „In den Raum der Wünsche", befahl er knapp.

Augenblicklich setzten sich die Beiden Wärter in Bewegung, ihre Gefangen mit sich schleifend. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln umspielte mit einem Male Rons Mund, an diese prompte Reaktion auf seine Befehle konnte er sich glatt gewöhnen. Irgendwie waren die Beiden wohl doch nicht so schlimm.

Im schweigenden Aufmarsch wanderten die Elf in den Siebenten Stock. Hermine lief drei Mal vor der leeren Wand entlang, ehe sich eine tiefschwarze Tür öffnete. Harry schluckte, musste denn ausgerechnet SIE den Raum wünschen? Das konnte nur Ärger bedeuten. Da wurde er schon hinein geschoben und auf einen reichlich ungemütlichen Stuhl platziert. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, dass es Draco nicht besser erging. Neben ihnen nahmen die beiden Großen Aufstellung.

Ein Blick nach Vorne sagte Harry, dass sich Blaise, Pansy, Hermine, Ron, Neville, Seamus und Dean an einen langen Tisch gesetzt hatten. Irgendwie erinnerte das Ganze Harry an eine Gerichtsverhandlung, und ihn beschlich das Gefühl, dass er nicht gerade den besten Platz erwischt hatte.

„So, ich glaube ihr habt uns einiges zu erzählen, nicht wahr?!" Nie zuvor war Rons Stimme so schneidend gewesen. Harry zuckte regelrecht unter dem harten Ton zusammen.

„Was willst du wissen?", murmelte er leise, senkte den Kopf.

Ron seufzte. Natürlich hatte er sofort gemerkt, dass seine Stimme viel zu barsch gewesen war, dass er Harry damit verletzt hatte. Hilfe suchend schaute er zu Hermine.

„Wir wollen doch nur wissen, was geschehen ist. Du hast mir zwar schon einiges erzählt, aber das erklärt nicht euer Verhalten heute Morgen. Außerdem möchten die anderen nun auch alles wissen." Hermines sanfte Stimme hallte im Raum wieder.

Harry holte kurz Luft, dann fing er stockend an zu berichten, von dem Bann, dem Ringtausch und wie sie schließlich zusammen gefunden haben. Allerdings ging er bei Letzterem nicht allzu sehr ins Detail. Das war ihm dann doch zu peinlich. Die Ganze Zeit über schaute er in Hermines warme braune Augen, die mit jedem Wort mehr zu leuchten begannen. Es war eindeutig, dass ihr diese Entwicklung gefiel. Dankbar lächelte er ihr zu. Dann wanderte sein Blick zu Ron. Die Enttäuschung in dessen Augen sprang ihn regelrecht an. Traurig senkte er seinen Kopf. „Ron ..." hauchte er leise. Als keine Erwiderung kam, sackte er regelrecht in sich zusammen. Umso überraschter war er, als sich eine warme Hand auf seine Schulter legte. Zögernd sah er auf, direkt in Rons blaue Augen. "Warum hat du nichts gesagt? ... Hast du kein Vertrauen mehr zu mir?"

"NEIN! ... Das ist es nicht. Es war mir peinlich, verstehst du? Himmel, ich war auf einmal an Hogwarts größte Nervensäge gebunden, das war nicht gerade mein Lebenstraum. Wir konnten uns am Anfang ja kaum voneinander entfernen, ohne dass einer von uns vor Schmerz zusammenbricht, naja ohne dass er vor Schmerz zusammenbricht." Das entlockte dann doch ein kleines Grinsen von dem Rothaarigen. Harry ignorierte das empörte Schnauben an seiner Seite, sah Ron fest an. "Ich konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass sich die Situation so schnell ändern würde, geschweige denn, dass ich mich darüber freuen würde. Dass musste ich erst einmal selbst verarbeiten."

Einen Augenblick lang, schaute Ron noch prüfend, dann nickte er. "OK, dir sei verziehen", grinste er dann endlich, klopfte auf Harrys Schulter. Seamus, Neville und Dean klatschten begeistert. Zwinkerten Harry zu.

Endlich fiel die Anspannung von ihm ab. Harry drehte sich zu Draco, bemerkte, dass dieser sich mit Blaise einen Starrkampf lieferte. Prüfend schaute er von einem zum anderen, sah wie sich Dracos Gesicht immer mehr verdüsterte, während auf Blaise' ein riesiges Grinsen zu wachsen begann. "Oh nein!", wimmerte Draco auf, ließ den Kopf sinken, ehe seine Befürchtung sich bewahrheitete.

Freudig rieb Blaise sich die Hände. "So, da ja nun wieder alle lieb und nett zueinander sind, kann es ja losgehen. Also, mein Liebster Draco, du willst doch sicher auch noch etwas sagen, oder? Wie war das denn gestern?"

Hecktisch schüttelte Draco seinen Kopf. "Da war nichts! Harry hat alles gesagt!" Schnell sprang er auf, griff nach Harrys Hand, wollte mit ihm verschwinden.

"Moment, nicht so schnell. Das wollen wir dann doch wissen." Dean un Seamus stellten sich dem Slytherin in den Weg, ihr Lächeln ähnelte in beunruhigender Weise dem von Blaise. "Also, ihr Beiden, was lief da noch?"

Panisch schauten Harry und Draco sich an, blickten sich hektisch um, sahen nur noch mehr grinsende Gesichter. Einzig Pansy trug einen verbissen Ausdruck.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass ihr DAS wissen müsst", versuchte Harry abzuwimmeln.

Nun zog sich der Kreis um sie noch enger. Die Jungs, selbst Crabbe und Goyel, ließen ihnen keine Ausweichmöglichkeit. "Aha, es gibt also doch noch was zu berichten ..."

"NEIN!", wie aus einem Mund wehrte das Pärchen ab. Kichernd kringelten die Anderen sich. Mehrere Hande schlugen freundlich auf ihre Schultern.

"Herzlichen Glückwunsch, wir freuen uns für euch."

"Wie könnt ihr nur so etwas sagen?! Das ist doch eklig, außerdem gehört Draci zu mir, wir wollen doch heiraten!" Pansy schrille Stimme hallte im Raum wieder. "Wie könnt ihr nur zulassen, dass dieser dreckige Gryffindor Hand an meinen Schatz legt."

Draco sah rot. Bereits am Abend zuvor hatte er sich nur mühsam beherrscht, aber nun war es zu viel. Eisig prasselten seine Worte auf Pansy nieder. "Wie kannst du es wagen, noch ein Wort an uns zu richten. Hat dein Auftritt gestern noch nicht gereicht? Ich warne dich, solltest noch einmal ein schlechtes Wort gegen Harry sagen, dann lernst du mich kennen. Und nun verschwinde, ich will dich nicht mehr sehen. Greg, vince, währt ihr so nett?"

Grimmig griffen die Beiden nach Pansys Arme, schleiften sie aus dem Raum, sperrten sie aus.

Dankbar lächelte Harry ihn an, hauchte einen sanften Kuss auf Dracos Lippen. Der nutzte die Chance, legte seinen Arm um Harrys Hüfte, zog ihn an sich. Zufrieden grinste er in die Runde. "So, ist nun alles geklärt? Dann können wir ja zu Verwandlung gehen."

Einträchtig verließen sie den Raum der Wünsche.

oooOOooo

Die nächsten Tage liefen ruhig dahin, mit der Zeit gewöhnten sich immer mehr Schüler an den Anblick vom friedlichen Miteinander der Slytherins und Gryffindors. Eine erholsame Entspannung hatte sich in Hogwarts breit gemacht.

Draco und Harry genossen ihre Zweisamkeit, freuten sich an der Unterstützung und Akzeptanz ihrer Freunde, vergaßen beinahe ihren Fluch und blühten regelrecht auf.

Am Montag jedoch holte Severus Snape sie brutal in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Nach dem Tränkeunterricht bat er die Beiden in seiner unverwechselbaren Art noch ein wenig zu bleiben, führte sie in sein Büro.

„Nun, meine Herren, sind sie zu einer Entscheidung gekommen? Werden sie die Elfe aufsuchen?" fragte er mit einem merkwürdig eindringlichen Blick.

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Das würde nicht mehr viel bringen. Sie haben doch selbst gesagt, dass wir uns mit ganzem Herzen wünschen müssen, von dem Fluch befreit zu werden." Harry bedachte Draco mit einem liebevollen Blick. „Ich kann das jetzt nicht mehr vertreten, denn eigentlich will ich nicht mehr, dass sich der Bann auflöst. Dafür genieße ich die Auswirkungen, das Zusammensein mit Draco viel zu sehr."

Draco erwiderte den sanften Blick, ein Lächeln legte sich auf sein Gesicht. Zustimmend nickte er zu Harrys Worten. „Ich will auch nicht mehr, dass wir von einander getrennt werden."

Severus seufzte tief. „Das habe ich schon befürchtet. Nun denn, wir müssen uns jedenfalls etwas überlegen." Ernst musterte er seine Schüler. „Letzte Nacht hat mich der dunkle Lord zu sich befohlen. Er wollte genaueres über euch erfahren. Er wollte wissen, wie ihr euch verhaltet. So wie es aussah, suchte er nur Bestätigung für Informationen, die er bereits besaß. Ihr müsst euch also im Klaren darüber sein, dass er nun verstärkt versuchen wird an einen von euch heran zu kommen."

Einige Minuten herrschte trübe Stille nach diesen niederschmetternden Worten. Angst stieg in Harry auf, Angst um seine Liebe, die er doch gerade erst gefunden hatte. Wenn es Voldemort nun wirklich gelingen sollte ihn in die Finger zu bekommen, dann würde Draco schreckliche Qualen erleiden. Qualen, die seinem Leben ein Ende setzen könnte. Sorgenvoll schaute er in die silbernen Augen, die ihm so viel von Dracos Gefühlen verrieten. Sanft griff er nach Dracos Hand, drückte sie beruhigend. Dann wand er sich wieder seinem Lehrer zu.

„Was schlagen Sie vor? Welche Optionen haben wir nun?"

Nachdenklich wiegte Severus seinen Kopf. „Eigentlich habe ich gehofft, dass ihr es schaffen würdet mit Hilfe der Elfe den Bann zu lösen, aber das ist ja nicht mehr möglich. Wir müssen also einen Weg finden Euch bis zum Vollmond in Sicherheit zu wissen. Normalerweise würde ich ja sagen, dass Hogwarts vollkommen sicher ist, allerdings bin ich mir auch im Klaren darüber, dass der Dunkle Lord nur von jemandem von hier erfahren konnte, dass ihr nun zusammen seid. Ich habe bereits mit dem Direktor über diese Problematik gesprochen. Er ist mit mir einer Meinung. Wir haben beschlossen, dass es besser ist, wenn ihr die kommenden zwei Wochen woanders verbringt."

Überraschung spiegelte sich auf den Gesichtern der frisch Verliebten. „Wo sollen wir denn hin, Onkel Sev? Und was ist mit unserem Unterricht?", fragte Draco irritiert.

Harry nickte zu der Frage und schaute neugierig auf ihren Lehrer.

Ein seltenes Lächeln legte sich auf Severus Gesicht. „Ich denke vor allem Mister Potter wird sich über diese Entscheidung freuen. Albus hat mit Charlie Weasley Kontakt aufgenommen. Er wird euch heute Abend abholen und mit nach Rumänien nehmen. Dort gibt es in der Nähe des Drachenhorts eine kleine Zauberschule, die ihr so lange besuchen könnt. Es ist also am Besten, wenn ihr so schnell wie möglich packt. Für den Rest des Tages seid ihr vom Unterricht befreit. Nach dem Abendessen kommt ihr dann bitte ins Büro des Schulleiters."

Damit waren die Beiden fürs Erste entlassen. Nachdenklich zogen sie sich in ihr Quartier zurück. Nun galt es zu packen, und ihre Freunde zu unterrichten. Doch eine wichtige Frage schwirrte unentwegt durch ihr Hirn: Wer war der Informant? Wer hatte sie nur verraten?

oooOOooo

Nachdem sie ihre Freunde über die neue Situation informiert hatten, die verständlicherweise nicht so begeistert davon waren, auf die Beiden verzichten zu müssen, machten sie sich daran ihre Sachen zu packen. Harry war verhältnismäßig schnell fertig damit seine wenigen Habseligkeiten in den Koffer zu verfrachten. Daher nutzte er die restliche Zeit seinen wuselnden Freund zu beobachten und über die neuen Informationen nachzudenken. Eine Frage spukte dabei besonders in seinem Kopf herum. Wer war es nur, der sie verraten hatte?

Immer wieder dachte er darüber nach, ihm wollte einfach niemand einfallen, der dafür in Frage kam. Schließlich wusste nur eine geringe Anzahl von Menschen über ihre Beziehung Bescheid., und diesen vertraute er Blind. Es waren immerhin ihre Freunde, sowie Dumbledore und Snape. Allen Anderen gegenüber waren sie mehr als vorsichtig gewesen. Niemand hätte erahnen können, das mehr als nur die Wette hinter ihrer neuen Friedfertigkeit steckte. Wer also hatte die Wahrheit herausgefunden? Waren sie doch irgendwann einmal beobachtet worden, ohne dass sie das bemerkten? Aber würde sie denn an Voldemort verraten? Harry hatte mit einigen Slytherins gesprochen, seitdem die Wette lief, und irgendwie hatte er nicht den Eindruck, als würden sie sich wahnsinnig darauf freuen dem Boss ihrer Eltern zu Diensten zu sein. Was also war geschehen? Doch wie er auch drehte und wendete, ihm fiel einfach nichts ein.

Die Unsicherheit hatte sie jedoch dazu gebracht ihre Freunde zu bitten niemandem zu erzählen wo sie hingehen würden, nicht ein mal den anderen in ihrem Jahrgang.

Erst als Draco eine halbe Stunde später mit gepacktem Schrankkoffer vor ihm stand, beendete er seine Grübeleien. Lächelnd sah er zu ihm auf, reichte ihm seine Hand, zog ihn in seine Arme. Sanft verschloss er Dracos Lippen mit einem süßen Kuss. „Bist du fertig?" fragte er gegen den sündigen Mund.

„Ja, alles gepackt," antwortete Draco nach einem kurzen weiteren Kuss.

„Wir haben also noch ein wenig Zeit ... was machen wir denn nur so lange?" Mit einem Funkeln im Auge zog Harry Draco noch näher zu sich. „Hast du vielleicht eine Idee?"

Schmunzelnd schmiegte sich Draco an ihn, ließ seine Hand frech auf Wanderschaft gehen. In Harrys Schoß angekommen, strich sie sanft über den leicht gewölbten Schritt. „Oh, ich glaube mir wird da schon was einfallen." Damit verschloss er Harrys Lippen mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

In ihrer Leidenschaft versunken, erkundeten sie erneut ihre Körper, auf der Suche nach Stellen, die sie noch nicht entdeckt, noch nicht liebkost hatten. Immer weiter trieben sie sich, genossen das Stöhnen des anderen, das verzehrende Gefühl, als sich ihre nackten Leiber berührten, ihre strammen Glieder sich zuckend aneinander rieben.

Keuchend strich Harry über Dracos festen Po, massierte ihn, labte sich an den süßen Geräuschen, die ihm entflohen. Dann schob er Draco mit einer einzigen drängenden Bewegung nach oben, konfrontierte sich mit der tropfenden, pulsierenden Erregung seines Liebsten. Schnell stützte sich Draco am Bettpfosten ab, sonst wäre er unweigerlich hinaus gefallen. Ein Stöhnen entfleuchte seiner Kehle, als er die feuchte Enge von Harrys Mund um seinen Schaft spürte. Sein Blick fiel auf den vor ihm liegenden Gryffindor, der hingebungsvoll seinen Stahl bearbeitete. Das Bild ließ sein Glied heiß zucken. „Harry ... ja, das ist guuut," keuchte er.

Harry saugte und spielte mit der roten Eichel, kostete die sündigen Tropfen, die dem kleinen Loch entkamen, und genoss das Mienenspiel Dracos. Er spürte wie der harte Stahl unter seinen Lippen und Händen immer härter wurde, das pulsieren der Adern zunahm. Im letzten Moment löste er sich von seinem Liebsten, ließ ihn auf das Bett sinken. Das protestierende Knurren ignorierend, widmete er sich voller Hingabe der hinreißenden Rückansicht Dracos, ließ seine Lippen und Hände mit den Muskelsträngen spielen, reizte den Slytherin wo er nur konnte. Immer weiter wanderte er dabei nach unten, bis er den verlockenden Po vor Augen hatte. Neckig biss er hinein, ehe er die Stelle entschuldigend küsste. Sanft zog er die Pobacken auseinander, ließ seine Zunge hervorschnellen und den Schacht entlang wandern.

Draco schrie überrascht auf. Nie zuvor hatte jemand das bei ihm getan, und als Harry auch noch mit seiner Zunge sanft in sein Loch stieß, den festen Muskelring massierte, stieg ein unbekanntes Verlangen in ihm auf. Er wollte Harry spüren, wollte ihm nah sein. Stöhnend hob er sich Harry entgegen, ging ganz in der Hitze des Augenblicks auf. Wimmernd bat er um mehr, als ein Finger feucht in ihn glitt, seine Muskeln abtastete.

Mit lustgeweiteten Augen beobachtete Harry wie seine Finger in Draco verschwanden, ihn immer mehr weiteten, auf das Kommende vorbereiteten. Krampfhaft suchte er jedes bisschen Selbstbeherrschung zusammen. Sein fester Schaft stand stramm vom Körper ab, zuckte bei jedem Mal, dass die Finger in Draco stießen. Harry keuchte, er wünschte sich nichts mehr, als sich endlich in seinem Liebsten zu versenken, in in den Himmel zu stoßen und zum Schreien zu bringen.

„Harry ... bitte, nimm mich endlich," flehte Draco atemlos, zog seine Beine an, kniete sich anbietend hin.

Harry konnte sich bei diesem Anblick nicht mehr zurück halten. Schnell entfernte er seine Finger, positionierte sich. Dann ließ er sich langsam in Dracos gleiten, stöhnte bei dem Gefühl wie die festen Muskeln seine zuckenden Schwanz massierten, Nur mühsam hielt er sich davon ab sofort zu kommen, hielt einen Moment inne, um sich zu beruhigen und Draco die Gelegenheit zu geben sich an seine Größe zu gewöhnen.

Erst als Draco ihm entgegen kam, begann er sich langsam und vorsichtig in ihm zu bewegen. „So eng ... eng und heiß," keuchte er in Dracos Nacken, biss sich in seinem Hals fest.

Draco war nicht mehr in der Lage sich zu artikulieren, nur ein tiefes Stöhnen entkam seinen Lippen. Das Gefühl von Harrys mächtigem Stahl, der ihn immer wieder pfählte, trieb ihn an den Rand des Wahnsinns. Immer wieder berührte er einen Punkt in ihm, der ihn Sterne sehen ließ. „Schneller ...," wimmerte er abgehackt. Ein Lustschrei löste sich von seinen Lippen, als Harry der Bitte augenblicklich nachkam. Immer schneller, fester kamen sie einander entgegen, gaben sich dem Anderen hin. Wie von selbst fand Dracos Hand seinen harten wippenden Stahl, massierte ihn im Einklang mit Harrys Stößen. Weiter und weiter trieben sie sich dem Abgrund entgegen.

Harry spürte, wie sich Dracos Muskeln enger um seinen Schwanz schlossen, ihn stärker massierten. Er konnte seinen Höhepunkt schon beinahe spüren, es fehlte nur noch ein kleines Bisschen, und er würde explodieren. Seine Hand schloss sich um Dracos, massierte gemeinsam mit ihm den zuckenden steinharten Stahl. Dann spannte Draco sich an, seine Muskeln zuckten um Harrys Schwanz, sein Samen ergoss sich heiß über ihre verflochtenen Hände.

Zu sehen wie Draco kam, gab auch Harry den Rest. Hart verströmte er sich in seinem Liebsten, ehe sie gemeinsam auf dem Bett zusammen brachen.

oooOOooo

Erst kurz bevor sie im Direktorenbüro sein mussten, konnten die Beiden sich dazu durchringen, ihr Reich zu verlassen. Vor der Adlerstatue warteten sie noch einen Augenblick auf Severus, ehe sie gemeinsam die Wendeltreppe betraten und sich zu Dumbledore hinauf tragen ließen.

Albus wartete bereits auf sie, bat ihnen ein Stuhl an. Besorgt wanderte sein Auge über seine Schüler. „Meine Lieben, ich hoffe ihr seid euch über den Ernst der Lage bewusst. Wir konnten Voldemorts Informanten noch immer nicht enttarnen. Ihr müsst also besonders vorsichtig sein, auch wenn ihr euch in Rumänien sicher glaubt. Man kann nie wissen, was passiert. Ich hoffe jedoch, dass die nächsten beiden Wochen erholsam für euch werden. So, ich denke nun ist es an der Zeit für euch, euch auf den Weg zu machen."

Damit erhob Albus sich von seinem Sitz hinter dem großen Schreibtisch und führte Harry und Draco zu dem kleinen Kamin. Dann warf er eine Priese Flohpulver hinein, ehe er Harry und Draco Platz machte. „Nennt Charlies Name, und ihr kommt zu ihm, wir haben Kingsley gebeten eine Direktverbindung für euch zu installieren. Viel Glück."

Sie traten in den Kamin, hielten sich an der Hand, ehe sie gemeinsam den Namen des zweitältesten Weasleys riefen. Sofort begann sich die Welt um sie herum zu drehen. Von Kamin zu Kamin flogen sie, bis sich nach mehreren Minuten endlich ankamen. Stolpernd verließen sie den rumänischen Kamin, fielen beinahe noch auf die Nase.

„Willkommen im Drachenhort," begrüßte Charlie sie strahlend. Seine Hand zeigte aus einem großen Fenster, durch dass sie in der Ferne die ersten Drachen am Himmel kreisen sehen konnten.

oooOOooo

Staunend ließen die Beiden ihre Blicke schweifen. Eilten auf das Fenster zu, um die Drachen näher in Augenschein nehmen zu können. Vor dem Fenster von Charlies kleinem Büro breitete sich ein wahres Paradies aus. Bäume, so weit das Auge reichte, umsäumten starke Kiefern ein großes freies Areal auf dem ein reges Kommen und Gehen herrschte. Drachen der verschiedensten Größe landete und starteten von hier. Mehrere junge Männer liefen über den Platz, brachten Futter oder versorgten verletzte Tiere, ehe sie sie in einen großen Bau brachten, der beinahe die gesamte Westfront einnahm. In der Ferne konnten die beiden Neuankömmlinge eine große Bergkette erkennen, über der viele Punkte zu kreisen schienen.

„Na, wollt ihr euch vielleicht ein wenig umschauen?" fragte Charlie und hielt bereits die Tür auf. So schnell sie konnten, kamen die Beiden der Aufforderung nach.

Die nächste halbe Stunde wurden sie über den Hof geführt, ehe Charlie sie zu einem der kleineren Nebengebäude geleitete. Über einen Flur kamen sie so zu ihrem neuen Zimmer, welches sich nicht mit dem gewohnten Luxus aus Hogwarts messen ließ, wie Draco zu seinem Leidwesen sofort feststellen musste.

Der kleine Raum bestand aus einem schmalen Doppelbett, einem Schrank und einem Schreibtisch, der, so wie es aussah, extra für sie in eine der Ecken gequetscht wurde.

Alles in allem war der Raum zweckdienlich, aber gemütlich eingerichtet worden.

„So, für die nächste Zeit wird dies euer Zuhause sein. Und auch wenn ihr nicht lange bleiben werdet, hoffe ich doch, ihr fühlt euch wohl.

Morgen beginnt der Unterricht. Ich werde euch persönlich zur Schule führen, und auch wieder abholen. Ich muss euch bitten das Gelände auf keinen Fall ohne mich oder einen meiner Mitarbeiter zu verlassen. Auch wenn ihr hier in Sicherheit sein solltet, wollen wir doch kein Risiko eingehen, nicht wahr?"

Zustimmend nickten die Beiden, auch wenn ihnen diese Anweisung nicht wirklich schmeckte. Sie würden dennoch versuchen, so viel wie möglich von der Umgebung zu entdecken, und mit all den Drachen würde ihnen sicher nicht langweilig werden.

Damit ließ Charlie sie alleine. Nun hatten sie die Zeit, sich in ihrem neuen Heim häuslich nieder zu lassen und auch gleich die Stabilität des Bettes einmal auszutesten.

Danach fielen sie in einen tiefen, erholsamen Schlaf und träumten dem nächsten Tag entgegen, der sicher viel Neues für sie bringen würde.

oooOOooo

Am nächsten Morgen wurden die Beiden bereits sehr früh von Charlie aus dem Bett geworfen. Noch halb im Tiefschlaf wanderten sie nach einer kurzen Dusche zum Frühstück. Sie nahmen die fremden Gesichter am Tisch gar nicht richtig wahr, während sie krampfhaft versuchten dem Vortrag des Drachenhüters zu folgen.

„... und dann wird euch Tim wieder abholen, einverstanden?" Einen Moment noch wartete Charlie auf eine Erwiderung, aber alles was er bekam, war ein leises Schnarchen von Harry, der an Draco gelehnt wieder im Reich der Träume auch der Slytherin hatte nicht widerstehen können, er döste ebenfalls vor sich hin.

Lächelnd schüttelte Charlie seinen Kopf. Er Beschloss den Beiden noch ein paar Minuten Ruhe zu geben, dann müssten sie sich zwar allein zurecht finden, aber immerhin wären sie dann ein wenig wacher.

Eine halbe Stunde später lieferte er sie vor der Schule ab. „Tim kommt euch nachher holen." Und mit diesen Worten verschwand er, ließ sie vor der Schule stehen.

Einen Augenblick lang starrten sie sich an. „Wer ist Tim?" fragte Harry dann. Unwissend zuckte Draco mit den Schultern.

„Komm, lass uns reingehen."

Nun sahen sie sich zum ersten Mal ihre neue Schule an. Ein kleines rotes Backsteingebäude lag vor ihnen, umrahmt von mehren großen Eichen. In einiger Entfernung war auch ein kleiner Spielplatz zu erkennen.

„Tja, das ist jedenfalls mal was anders ...", meinte Draco leicht enttäucht.

„Ja, Hogwarts ist das nicht, aber das ist doch nicht so schlimm. Stell dir doch nur mal vor, kleine Klassen, ruhiger Unterricht, ohne ständige Streitereien, welches Haus nun besser ist … Glaub mir, dass wird die reinste Erholung werden", begeistert strahlte Harry ihn an, eher er ihn hinter sich her in das Gebäude zog.

Schnell war das Zimmer der Direktorin gefunden. Freudig klopfte Harry an, und sie traten nach einen freundlichen „Herein" ein.

Am Schreibtisch saß eine gesetzte, altere Dame mit schneeweißem Haar, dass in einem modischen Bob um ihr Gesicht fiel. Ihre sanften braunen Augen musterten die beiden Jungen vor ihr, verweilten einen Moment bei den verbundenen Händen, ehe sie ihnen ein Lächeln schenkte.

„Ihr müsst Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy sein. Charlie hat euch ja schon angemeldet. Nehmt bitte Platz." Damit wies sie auf zwei Stühle, die vor ihrem Tisch erschienen.

„Mein Name ist Melinda Porse, ich bin die Direktorin dieser Schule und eure neue Lehrerin in Zaubertränke. Wie ihr sicher bemerkt habt, ist dies nur eine sehr kleine Einrichtung. Durch den Drachenhort liegen wir sehr abseits, daher gibt es nur wenige Schüler. Die meisten sind Kinder von Mitarbeitern des Horts, oder Muggelgeborene aus der nächsten Stadt. Insgesamt gibt es hier 30 Schüler im Alter von 11 bis 17 Jahren. Da es nur so wenige sind, haben wir nur zwei Klassen, eine für die Stufen 1 bis 4 eine für die Stufen 5 bis 7. Ich weiß, dass dies für euch eine große Umstellung bedeuten wird, da ihr ja die Aufteilung aus Hogwarts gewöhnt seid, aber ich bitte euch, gebt der neuen Situation eine Chance und ihr werdet feststellen, dass ihr eine Menge lernen werdet.

Außer mir gibt es noch drei weitere Lehrer hier. Professor Fastora unterrichtet Verwandlung, Zaubereigeschichte und Muggelkunde. Und Professor Grofin ist für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Kräuterkunde und Zauberkunst zuständig. Alle zwei Wochen gehen die Schüler für einen Tag zu Charlie, der sie in die Drachenkunde einweist.

Dann haben wir noch zwei Praktikanten, die den Schülern das Fliegen und Quidditch beibringen.

So, das wäre es dann erst einmal, denke ich. Wenn sie noch Fragen haben, können sie sich gerne an mich wenden." Nach diesen Erklärungen sendete Professor Porse die Beiden zwei Türen weiter, wo sie das erste Mal auf ihre neuen Mitschüler treffen würden.

Vor dem Klassenraum standen sie einen Moment unschlüssig, dann beugte sich Harry vor und legte seine Lippen nochmals sanft auf Dracos. Sacht schmuste er mit ihnen, ehe er sich vorsichtig löste, seinen Körper straffte und anklopfte.

oooOOooo

Keine zwei Tage später hatten sie sich bereits an ihre neue Schule gewöhnt. Für viele der Schüler war es das wohl aufregenste Geschehen seit Jahren, dass der berühmte Harry Potter mit ihnen lernte, denn selbst bis in diesen entlegenen Winkel hatte sich seine Geschichte verbreitet. Daher war es kein Wunder, dass sie regelrecht ausgefragt wurden. Doch nach einigen interessanten Geschichten über eine gewisse Kammer des Schreckens oder ein trimagisches Tunier, kehrte wieder Ruhe ein.

Dennoch blieben Harry und Draco meist unter sich. Nach dem Unterricht kehrten sie sofort in den Drachenhort zurück, und auch in den Pausen klebten sie regelrecht aneinander, was durchaus wörtlich zu nehmen war. Sie machten keinen Hehl aus ihrer Liebe.

Nun stand endlich der Quidditch – und Flugunterricht an. Ein Fach, auf das sich die Beiden ganz besonders freuten. Fröhlich hatten sie ihre Besen mit in die Schule gebracht.

Und nun standen sie mit ihren Altersgenossen auf einer kleinen Wiese hinter der Schule, auf die Lehrer wartend, die ihnen bis dahin noch nicht über den Weg gelaufen waren. Umso überraschter waren sie, als sie erkannten, wer genau da auf sie zu kam.

„Klasse, noch ein Gryffindor", brummelte Draco, und trotz seines Erstaunens schaffte Harry es noch eine Kopfnuss zu verteilen, ehe er sich in einer kameradschaftlichen Umarmung wieder fand.

„Oliver!", lachte er befreit und wuschelte seinem ehemaligem Teamchef durch die Haare. „Na, mit dir hatte ich hier am allerwenigsten gerechnet. Wie kommts?"

Oliver Wood löste sich von ihm ehe er breit grinsend antwortete. „Ach, weißt du, meine Verlobte macht hier in der Nähe ein Praktikum, und da ich keine Lust habe ein Jahr auf sie zu verzichten, bin ich einfach mit gekommen."

Ein schelmisches Grinsen legte sich um seinen Mund. „So, ich soll euch Beiden also etwas über das Fliegen beibringen. Nun dann wollen wir mal die Besen nehmen. Legt sie am Besten vor euch auf den Boden, streckt eine Hand darüber und sagt 'auf' ..." Kaum dass er seinen Satz beendet hatte, musste er auch schon vor seinen ehemaligen Mitschülern fliehen, die lachend hinter ihm her jagten.

Kurz darauf staunten die Schüler über die Flugkünste der Drei, die ihre Hatz in die Luft verlagert hatten. Als dann auch noch ein Quaffel in die Lüfte stieg, bekamen sie ein Mini – Quidditchspiel zu sehen, in dem sie sich nichts schenkten. Jedoch hielt es sie nicht lange auf dem Boden, und bald spielte jeder gegen jeden, und lautes Kinderlachen schallte über das gesamte Schulgelände.

Am Nachmittag begleitete Oliver Harry und Draco zum Drachenhort. Über den Hof spazierend, informierten sie den Ex-Gryffindor über das Geschehen der letzten Wochen. Als dann auch noch Charlie zu ihnen stieß, spekulierten sie wie wild über den vermeintlichen Informanten.

Schnell stellte sich heraus, dass jeder von ihnen so seinen eigenen „Favoriten" hatte. „Ich bleibe dabei, ich denke, dass es Cho war", beharrte Draco.

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Bestimmt hat uns irgendwann mal jemand zusammen gesehen und dann getratscht. Das muss nur der Falsche gehört haben, und voila schon hat Voldemort davon Wind bekommen. Du weißt doch genau, wie schnell Gerüchte in Hogwarts kreisen."

Nachdenklich wiegte Charlie seinen Kopf. „Das denke ich nicht. Sicher, Gerüchte sind schnell in Umlauf, aber dafür hatte er doch zu genaue Informationen. Nein, es muss jemand aus eurem Umfeld sein, da bin ich mir sicher."

„Parkinson. Ich wette sie war das. Ihr habt doch erzählt, wie sehr sie Draco bedrängt habt. Das würde passen. Sie spekuliert bestimmt darauf, dass sie Draco sozusagen als Belohnung bekommt." Oliver schien da sehr sicher zu sein, zumal er sich ja noch gut an die Slytherin erinnern konnte.

Dennoch kamen sie auch die nächsten Stunden nicht auf einen gemeinsamen Nenner. Harry konnte und wollte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, dass jemand, mit dem er zur Schule ging, zu so etwas fähig war. Charlie hingegen kannte keine der Damen und wollte sich daher nicht festlegen. Und Draco und Oliver überboten sich mit möglichen Hinweisen und Motiven.

So gingen sie schließlich ohne Ergebnis zu Bett. Nicht ahnend, dass zumindest einer von ihnen haargenau richtig lag, und welches Unheil noch auf sie zu steuerte.

oooOOooo

Während Harry und Draco friedlich in ihrem Bett lagen und den Schlaf der Gerechten schliefen, war viele tausend Meilen entfernt jemand ganz und gar nicht begeistert von dem Verlauf seines Planes. Dabei hatte er sich alles so gut ausgedacht. Er wusste nur zu genau um den Hass der zwischen den beiden, nun leider ehemaligen Schulrivalen herrschte, aber was der Brief auf seinem Schreibtisch aussagte, war mehr als ärgerlich. Da hatten es die Beiden doch tatsächlich geschafft, sich einzureden, sie würden etwas für einander empfinden. Voldemort schüttelte seinen schlangengleichen Kopf. Es nicht so lächerlich wäre, und er kein bitterböses Genie, dann würde er sie bemittleiden. Liebe, welch ein unnützes Gefühl. Es brachte einem nichts als Schmerz und Verderben. Die Eltern dieses lästigen Insektes namens Harry Potter waren das perfekte Beispiel dafür. Tod, Begraben und zu nichts nütze, und das nur wegen einem Gefühl. Da war man doch regelrecht froh, so etwas nicht kennen zu müssen. Erneut ließ er seinen Blick über das Pergament schweifen. In einer zierlichen Handschrift stand dort alles, was er wissen musste. Die Beiden hatten sich aus dem Staub gemacht, aus Angst vor ihm. Ein Grinsen legte sich auf seine schmalen Lippen. Oh, ja, sie sollten Angst vor ihm haben, zittern sollten sie bei seinem Namen. Und es würde ihnen nichts nützen, sich bei den Drachen zu verkriechen, denn ER, der mächtigste Zauberer der Welt, würde sich nun selbst ihrer Annehmen. Und dank einer eifersüchtigen Göre, wusste er genau, wie er es anstellen wird.

Beinahe gelangweilt erhob er sich, und machte sich auf den Weg. „Pass auf, Potter, dein Verderben naht", flüsterte er noch, dann löste er sich in Luft auf.

oooOOooo

Am Morgen wachte Draco zufrieden auf. Neben sich fühlte er den warmen Körper Harrys, der sich an seine Rückseite gekuschelt hatte, und ihn sacht im Arm hielt. Wie jeden Tag, seitdem sie zusammen waren, fing er auch diesen mit einem angenehmen Gefühl der Zufriedenheit im Bauch an. Langsam, um seinen Liebsten nicht zu wecken, schob er sich aus dem Laken und begab sich schnell ins Bad. Es dauerte nicht lange, dann war er bereit sich der Außenwelt zu stellen, und nachdem er auch Harry gezwungen hatte ihr warmes Nest zu verlassen, machten sie sich auf den Weg in den Frühstückssaal.

Ein aufgeregtes Kribbeln durchlief seinen Körper. Heute wollten sie seid langem mal wieder ein kleines Quidditchspiel wagen. Und einmal mehr würden Harry und er als Sucher gegeneinander antreten.

Doch anders als sonst freute er sich schon regelrecht darauf, konnte es kaum erwarten. Auch die anderen schienen ebenso wie er darauf gespannt zu sein. Dementsprechend schnell war das Frühstück an diesem Tage beendet. Zum Aufgleich der Chancen würden sie alle mit den Hort eigenen Besen spielen, auch wenn diese eher auf Robustheit als Geschwindigkeit ausgelegt waren. Aber was wollte er von Sauberwisch schon anderes erwarten.

Die Mannschaften aren recht schnell verteilt. Draco würde mit Charlie Weasley und zwei anderen Drachenbändigern gegen Harry, Oliver Wood und zwei der älteren Schüler ihrer neuen Schule spielen. Für manch einen mochte die Ungerecht wirken, aber wer, die beiden Jungen bereits Fliegen gesehen hatte, wusste, dass sich Dracos Mannschaft enorm Anstrengen müsste, um sich gegen die Beiden zu behaupten.

Und wie es sich der Slytherin schon gedacht hatte, wurde es ein sehr schweres Spiel. Über Stunden hinweg glich sich die Anzahl der Tore immer wieder aus, und es war abzusehen, dass letztendlich einmal mehr die Sucher über das Ergebnis entscheiden würden. Zu Dracos Pech konnte er ihn jedoch nirgendwo entdecken, aber auch Harry schien keine Spur von ihm zu finden. Vielleicht war er auch nur zu Abgelenkt von den Blicken, die aus Olivers Richtung immer wieder zu ihm schossen. Sie ließen immer wieder einen Schauer über seinen Rücken rinnen. Harry konnte sich nicht wirklich erklären, woran das lag, aber es war ihm unangenehm.

Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, würde er glatt denken, der ehemalige Gryffindor versuchte mit ihm zu flirten. Aber das konnte er sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen.

Draco waren diese Blicke ebenfalls nicht verborgen geblieben, und er machte sich seine ganz eigenen Gedanken darüber. Er hatte nicht vergessen, wie er vor einigen Jahren, Oliver mit dem damaligen Hüter der Ravenclaw Hausmannschaft im Bad der Vertrauensschüler erwischte. Und so stieg mit jedem Blick sein Blutdruck ein wenig mehr in die Höhe. Mittlerweile hatte sein Gesicht wieder den Ausdruck des nur zu gut bekannten Slytherineisblocks angenommen. All die Freundlichkeit, die Harry in ihm geweckt hatte, war verschwunden. Seine Augen ruhten hart auf Wood, spießten ihn regelrecht auf. Er war nach einiger Zeit sogar dankbar, dass Harry endlich den Schnatz fing, da er nun seinen Freund aus der Reichweite dieses Individuums schaffen konnte.

In seinem Freudentaumel über das gewonnene Spiel bekam Harry die Stimmung seines Liebsten nicht wirklich mit, und ließ sich so friedlich vom Feld führen.

Je weiter der Tag voran schritt, umso mehr fiel es ihm jedoch auf, dass Draco versuchte, ihn aus der Reichweite, seines ehemaligen Kameraden zu halten. Erst ein klärendes Gespräch zwischen den Beiden, offenbarte Dracos Vermutungen.

„Du bildest dir was ein", lachte Harry, und nahm seinen Liebsten in den Arm. „Vergiss nicht, dass Oliver verlobt ist. Er wird da sicher nicht versuchen, bei mir zu landen. Außerdem weiß er doch genau, dass er keine Chance hätte. Ich liebe dich, und da kann sich niemand zwischen drängen."

Ein wenig beruhigt schmiegte sich Draco in die sanfte Umarmung. Dennoch wollten sich sein eifersüchtiges Herz nicht so ganz von der unangenehmen Vorstellung eines Harrys in Olivers Armen lösen.

Und eben jenes Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, als er am Abend beobachten musste, wie Harry mit Oliver den Raum verließ. Selbst das liebevolle Lächeln, was der Schwarzhaarige ihm schickte, half da nicht.

Eine Stunde später, lief er unruhig auf und ab. Einerseits wollte er unbedingt Harry hinterher, und heraus finden, was die Beiden taten, aber andererseits wollte er seinem Freund auch vertrauen. So war er hin und her gerissen.

Schließlich stoppte Charlie seine Runde. „Was wird das denn? Willst du ein Loch in meinen Teppich laufen?", fragte er lachend.

Draco grummelte nur, und warf ihm einen besorgten Blick zu.

„Sag schon, was ist denn los?"

„Wodd", pure Abscheu lag in diesem einem Wort. „Er ist mit Harry nach draußen gegangen, und so wie er ihn heute den ganzen Tag belauert hat, traue ich ihm nicht wirklich."

Lächelnd schüttelte Charlie seinen Kopf. „Ich bin mir sicher, Harry kann sich auch alleine ganz gut seiner erwehren. Aber wenn es dich beruhigt, können wir Beide ja auch einen kleinen Spaziergang unternehmen."

Damit war Draco mehr als einverstanden, und kurz darauf liefen die Beiden über das Gelände. Doch egal, wohin sie auch gingen nirgendwo war eine Spur von Harry und Oliver zu finden. Sie verlegten daraufhin ihre Suche in den inneren Bereich, doch nach fast zwei Stunden der intensivsten Suche, an der sich auch noch einige von Charlies Kollegen beteiligten, stand es schließlich fest: Harry und Oliver waren vom Gelände des Drachenhortes verschwunden.

oooOOooo

Als Harry langsam zu sich kam, hießen ihn starke Kopfschmerzen willkommen. Stöhnend tastete er mit seiner rechten Hand über die harte Unterlage, auf der er sich befand, ehe er sich mühsam aufzurichten versuchte. Trotz seiner weit geöffneten Augen, konnte er durch die umgebende Dämmerung so gut wie nichts erkennen. Lediglich in einiger Entfernung nahm er einen schwachen Lichtschein wahr. Doch all seine Sinne meldeten ihm zweifelsfrei, dass er nur in einem dunklen Kellerloch stecken konnte. Die kühle der Luft, die beinahe zum schneiden dicke, unangenem stickige Luft, sowie das Gafühl harter Steinmauern unter seinen Fingern, ließen keinen anderen Schluss zu.

Mit einen Kopfschütteln lehnte er sich vorsichtig, um seine schmerzenden Muskel nicht unnötig zu belasten, gegen die kalte Steinmauer und versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen, herauszufinden, wie er in diese Lage geraten war. Das letzte, an das er sich erninnerte, war die Begegnung mit Oliver, der in um ein vertrauliches Gespräch gebeten hatte. Zusammen waren sie in den großen Hof des Drachenhortes gegangen. Dann, nach einigen Minuten eher belanglosem Smalltalk, und einigen Schritten im Schatten der Haüser, hatte sein ehemaliger Teamchef überraschend seinen Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet. Unfähig schnell genug zu reagieren, sah er noch kurz Triumpf über die so vertrauten Züge huschen, begleitet mit einem kurzen, roten Aufleuchten in den sonst so sanften braunen Augen, ehe ihn eine vollkommende Schwärze umfing. Erst mit seinem Aufwachen setzte seine Erinnerung wieder ein.

Es schienen mehrere Stunden vergangen zu sein, ehe sich endlich etwas in seinem Gefängnis tat. Harry bemerkte, wie sich das Licht langsam auf ihn zu bewegte, sich sein Schein ausbreitete, und mehrer, mit Gittern verschlossene Zellen offenbahrte, die seiner eigenen gegenüber lagen. Allerdings, war Harry der einzige Gast an dieser freundlichen Stätte, wie er nun feststellen konnte.

oooOOooo

Aufgeregt wanderte Draco in Charlies Büro auf und ab. Er konnte seine Sorge nicht verbergen. Mitlerweise war der nächste Tag angebrochen, und noch immer gab es keine Spur von Harry. Sie hatten zwar nach einigem Suchen Oliver gefunden, der geschockt und gelähmt in seinem Quartier lag, doch konnte sich dieser leider nicht an das Geschehen erinner und war somit keine wirklich Hilfe.

"Setz dich, Draco. Deine Herumrennerei macht mich einfach verrückt", wies ihn Severus Snape an, der gemeinsam mit Albus Dumbledore vor Charlies Schreibtisch Platz genommen hatte. Die beiden Lehrer waren augenblicklich gekommen, als sie von Harrys Verschwinden erfahren hatte. Alles stehen und liegen lassend, waren sie nach Bulgarien gefloht, um Beistand und Hilfe anzubieten.

Es war Albus zu verdanken, dass sie nun wenigstens eine Ahnung hatte, was mit Harry passiert war. Dem Schulleiter war es gelungen, die fremde magische Signatur in Olivers Räumen als jene von Voldemort zu identifizieren, womit sie nun mit absoluter Sicherheit wussten, in wessen Händen sich der Gryffindor befand.

"Beuhige dich, mein Junge. Noch ist nichts verloren. Wir können Harry retten, aber dazu müssen wir jetzt einen kühlen Kopf bewahren und nachdenken", wamdte sich auch Albus an den aufgeregten Jugendlichen.

"Wie können sie da so sicher sein? Bestimmt hat dieser Mistkerl Harry längst getötet. Das will der doch seid Jahren, warum also sollte er noch länger warten?" Frustriert ließ Draco sich endlich auf den letzten freihen Stuhl sinken. Pure Verzweiflung spiegelte sich in seinen Zügen. Man sah ihm an, dass er seinen Geliebten längst aufgegeben hatte.

Ungewöhnlich sanft legte der Tränkemeister seine Hand auf Dracos Schulter. "Harry lebt, dass ist das Einzige, dessen wir uns sicher sein können. Solange der Bann noch auf euch Beiden liegt, kann der dunkle Lord ihm nichts anhaben, es sei denn er legt es darauf an, dass dieser auf ihn selbst zurück fällt, was seinen Tod bedeuten würde. Wir haben noch knapp 6 Tage Zeit, um Harry da raus zu holen, und wir werden es schaffen, das verspreche ich dir."

Die Überzeugung in den dunklen Augen sprang auf Draco über. Er vertraute seinem Hauslehrer bedingungslos, und fand so seine Zuversicht wieder. "Okay, wie fangen wir es an?", fragte er nun mit entschlossenem Gesicht. Wenn sein Geliebter noch lebte, dann würde er alles daran setzen ihn unversehrt wieder in die Arme schließen zu können.

"Ich habe einen Plan, aber er ist nicht ganz risikofrei ...", begann Albus, und legte dann den Anwesenden dar, was sie zu tun hatten. Wenn alles gut ging, würde es nur wenige Tage brauchen, bis sie Harry wieder in die Arme schließen konnten.

oooOOooo

Vier Tage waren vergangen, seitdem Draco das letzte Mal in dem Büro von Charlie Weasley gewesen war, und dennoch unterschied sich so gut wie nichts in seinem Verhalten. Erneut lief er aufgeregt auf und ab, dachte nochmal alle Einzelheiten von Dumbledores Plan durch. Wie der Direktor gesagt hatte, gab es ein erhebliches Risiko, bei dem bevorstehenden Unternehmen, und zu seinem Leidwesen, hatte er dieses alleine zu tragen. Nicht, dass er dies nicht gerne für Harry tat, für den Mann, den er mehr als alles auf der Welt liebte, aber dennoch konnte so viel schief gehen. Draco hatte schlicht und ergreifend Angst. Angst Harry zu verlieren, wenn er nur eine Kleinigkeit falsch machte, oder vielleicht auch sein eigenes Leben.

Die letzten Nächte wurde er von Albträumen geplagt, die ihm in unterschiedlichen Varianten immer wieder den toten Körper seines Liebsten zeigten. Mittlerweile traute er sich nicht mehr, sich hinzulegen, da er einfach nicht mehr ertrug, diese Bilder zu sehen. Mühsam hielt er einen neutralen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, der im eklatanten Widerspruch zu seinem Verhalten stand. Doch er wusste, wenn er dies nicht täte würde er brechen, und in seiner Verzweiflung aufgehen, und das durfte und konnte nicht geschehen, nicht, wenn er Harry retten wollte.

oooOOooo

Stöhnend hing Harry in den kalten Eisenfesseln, die ihn an die Wand banden, seit Tagen jeden Schlaf oder Erholung unmöglich machten. Zynisch dachte er am sein Zusammentreffen mit Voldemort wenige Tage zuvor zurück. Der dunkle Lord hatte seine großen Auftritt geliebt, ihm mit einem äußert zufriedenen Gesicht mitgeteilt, was ihn nun erwarten würde. Die kalte, zichelnde Stimme, die den Wahnsinn in Voldemort nicht verbergen konnte, hatte an den kalten Seinwänden widergehallt, ein sanftes Echo erzeugt. Keines der Worte war bei Harry in Vergessenheit geraten ...

"So sieht man sich einmal mehr wieder, junger Potter, und auch wenn ich ein wenig enttäucht bin, dich immer noch unter den Lebenden zu wissen, so hat es doch ein Gutes, ich kann dich endlich mit eigenen Händen töten. Aber keine Sorge, dies wird nicht sofort geschehen. Zu meinem Leidwesen schützt dich der Bann dieser dusseligen Fee noch, aber in wenigen Tagen ist es dann soweit, und ich werde deiner armseligen Existenz ein Ende bereiten. Und mit dir wird auch Malfoys Bastard seine gerechte Strafe bekommen. Aber nur keine Sorge, bis es soweit ist, wird dir sicher nicht langweilig werden. Du kannst ja hier ein wenig 'rumhängen' und dich ausruhen. Es ist doch sicher anstrengen die Hure von Lucius Bengel zu spielen, nicht wahr?"

Bei diesen Worten war kalte Wut in Harry aufgestiegen und am liebsten hätte er sich auf seine ewige Nemesis gestürzt, und lediglich die gusseisernen Gitterstäbe retteten seine Feind davor von ihm erwürgt zu werden. Harry wusste nicht mehr genau, welche Verwünschungen und Beleidigungen er Voldemort alles an den Kopf geworfen hatte, während dieser ihn siegessicher grinsend mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes an die Wand gekettete.

Nun hing er hier bereits seit einigen Tagen, ohne, dass sich jemand beim Blicken ließ. Wenn nicht ein stetiger Strom von eiskalten Wassertropfen auf seinen gefesselten Körper niedergehen würde, wäre er schon lange verdurstet. Doch auch die kalte Feuchtigkeit und der Hunger setzten ihm ordentlich zu. Er fühlte sich so schwach wie nie zuvor in seinem Leben. Aber wahrscheinlich, musste er Vorldemort noch dankbar sein, dass dieser unter seinen Füßen einen Abfluss gezaubert hatte, sonst wäre er wohl jämmerlich in diesem Loch ertrunken.

oooOOooo

Mittlerweile war Draco gemeinsam mit Dumbledore und Severus in Hogwarts angekommen und der Plan sollte in wenigen Minuten gestartet werden. Severus warf seinem Patesohn eine tiefschwarze Robe zu, die Draco mit spitzen Fingern anzog, ehe er auch noch die grässliche weiße Todessermaske an sich nahm. Nervös zupfte er den Sitz der Robe zurecht, bevor er einen Blick auf die Hand seines Hauslehrers warf, in der ein dunkelroter Trank lag. Mit einem Seufzen nahm er auch diesem an sich, ehe sie die nächste Etappe ihrer Reise antraten.

oooOOooo

Nicht wissend, was er von seinem Besuch halten sollte, beobachtete Harry argwöhnisch, wie Lusius sich ihm näherte. Mit einem leisem Klirren drehte er den Schüssel im Schloß herum und öffnete mit einem heiseren Quietschen das Eisengitter. Mit bedächtigen Schritten näherte er sich stumm dem geschundenden Körper vor ihm.

Lucius verzog keine Miene, bei dem erbärmlichen Anblick, den Harry bot.

Dennoch waren seine Hände beinahe sanft, als er die Fesselung löste, und Harry aufrecht hielt, bis dieser wieder in der Lage war, einigermaßen frei zu stehen. Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung zog er einen tiefschwarzen Zauberstab aus seiner Robe, beobachtete ihn einen Moment beinahe wehmütig, ehe er ihn Harry anbot.

Überrascht nahm Harry den Stab entgegen, spührte wie ihn die magische Kraft durchströmte. Ein geschocktes Keuchen drang aus seinen Mund, was Lucius mit einem süffisanten Grinsen bedachte.

Nun erhob er zum ersten Mal seine Stimme. Einem Flüstern gleich klangen die samtenen Worte durch den Raum. "Damit wir uns gleich richtig verstehen, ich tue dies nicht für dich, und wenn mein Sohn nicht wäre, würde ich keinen Finger krümmen, um dich zu retten."

Ein fast ungläubig zu nennendes Schnauben entkam Harrys Lippen. "Dennoch kommt mir das gerade sehr unwirklich vor," murmelte er mehr zu sich selbst, als die Worte wirklich an Lucius zu richten.

Langsam führte der Todesser Harry aus dem Kerkerloch und redete dabei weiterhin leise auf ihn ein. "Ich habe den dunklen Lord die letzten Wochen sehr genau beobachtet, auch wenn … oder vielleicht gerade weil er mir mein Versagen im Ministerium so schnell verziehen zu haben schien. Daher weiß ich, was genau er mit die plant. Wie du dir denken kannst, will er dich tot sehen, und das lieber heute als morgen. Nur der Bann hat dich bisher vor einem schmerzlichen Ende bewahrt."

"Zwei Tage … ," wisperte Harry leise. "In zwei Tagen, wird er aufgehoben."

Lucius nickte, während sie die steilen Stufen zum ersten Stock hinauf stiegen. Sein schwarzer Umhang streifte dabei die steinernden Wände und verusachte ein unangenehmes Schleifen. "Und dann hätte dein letztes Stündlein geschlagen. Aber nicht nur du würdest sterben, durch eure Verbindung, die selbst nach Lösung des Bannes noch weiter bestehen bleiben wird, würde Draco dasselbe Schicksal ereilen, und das kann und werde ich nicht dulden. Ich liebe meinen Sohn über alles, und wenn es bedeutet meinen Lord zu hintergehen, damit er glücklich wird, dann soll es so sein. Dieser Zauberstab, den du von nun an bis ans Ende deiner Tage dein Eigen nennen darfst, gehörte einst Eugustus Malfoy, dem Gründer unserer Familie. In ihm ist unsere Macht und Stärker eingeschlossen. Mit der Kraft aller Malfoys musst du dich heute deinem Schicksal stellen. Doch sei gewarnt, was immer auch mit dir, oder dem Stab geschieht wird Auswirkungen auf uns alle haben, auf mich, meine geliebte Frau und ganz besonders auf Draco. Also wäge deine Schritte weise ab, in deinen Händen liegt nun unserer aller Zukunft."

Mit schreckgeweihteten Augen starrte Harry seinen Retter an. Trocken schluckte er, ehe ein einziges Wort seinen Mund verließ:"Danke …". Wofür genau er sich bedankte wusste er nicht. Für seine Rettung, das Vertrauen in ihn, oder für die Akzeptanz seiner Liebe zu Draco. Er konnte es nicht genauer definieren. Doch das musste er nicht. Lucius verstand ihn auch so. Mit einem leichten Druck seiner Hand auf Harrys Schulter, gab er ihm seinen Segen, ehe sie die letzte Stufe erreichten.

Ein leichtes Zittern ging durch Harrys Körper, ehe er sich erschrocken Lucius zuwandte. "Draco ist hier, ich spüre ihn!"

Ein lautloser Fluch entwich Lucius, ehe er nicke. "Ich kümmere mich um ihn." Dann zeigte er auf eine der dunklen Doppeltüren vor ihnen. "Dort befindet sich der dunkle Lord. Beeile dich lieber. In wenigen Minuten beginnt das Todessertreffen, und dann wird es nur umso schwieriger." Damit wandte er sich um und hetzte dem Eingang des Gebäudes entgegen. Irgendwo dort musste sich sein Sohn befinden.

Harry hingegen zögerte keine Sekunde länger, mit seiner neuen Kraft, die ihm spürbar Kraft verlieh, im Rücken, ging er mutig auf sein Ziel zu. Noch einmal kurz holte er tief Luft, dann öffnete er mit einem Ruck den rechten Türflügel.

Vor ihm zeigte sich ein großer Empfangsraum, der von einem einzelnen Sessel dominiert wurde, in dem sich der Schrecken der Zauberwelt befand. Ohne seiner Umgebung auch nur einen Blick zu widtmen, begann Harry den ersten Fluch auf Voldemort zu sprechen, nicht bereit sich wieder in ein ablenkendes Wortspiel mit dem Dunklen einzulassen. Von diesem Angriff überrascht, gelang es Voldemort nur knapp dem roten Strahl des Incarcerus auszuweichen. Doch nur kurz darauf begann er die Flüche Harrys zu erwidern. In einem Stummen tanz umkreisten sie sich, schossen einen ungesagten Zauber auf den nächsten in Richtung ihres Gegners, während sie sich mit den Augen hasserfüllte Blicke zuwarfen. Und vielleicht war es gerade diese Stille, die die eintreffenden Todesser dazu verdammte, sich still im Hintergrund zu halten. Keiner der Kämpfenden bekam mit, wie sich der Raum immer mehr füllte, zu sehr waren sie in ihrem Gefecht gefangen. Beide hatten sie bereits die einen oder andere Wunde davon getragen. Blut bedeckte an einigen Stellen den Boden, zeigte so, wo die Verletzungen empfangen worden waren. Zu Harrys Unglück rutschte er auf genau so einer Lache aus, und fand sich im nächsten Moment auf dem Rücken wieder. Mit siegessicherem Grinsen baute sich Voldemort vor ihm auf. Den Zauberstab auf seinen Feind gerichtet, machte er sich bereit, den letzten und tödlichen Zauber auf ihn zu sprechen. Schon öffnete sich sein grausamer Mund, als plötzlich eine neue Welle der Kraft Harrys Körper durchströhmte. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er seinen geliebten Draco den Raum betreten, hinter ihm mit entschlossenen Mienen Lucius und Severus. Die Muskeln anspannend, nutzte Harry die neue Kraft, und stammte sich empor, während er im selben Moment einen starken Spiegelzauber um sich errichtete, der den grünen Strahl des Avada Kedavra auf Voldemort zurück schickte.

Und genauso stumm, wie das Duell begann, endete es auch. Mit schreckgeweideten Augen, nahm Voldemort noch sein Schicksal wahr, ehe er sich lautlos ihm ergab. In dem Moment, in dem ihn der Zauber traf, begann seine Gestallt zu verschwimmen, bis sie sich schließlich vollkommen in dem grünen Leuchten auflöste.

Gleichzeitig kam in die Anwesenden Bewegung. All die Todesser, die das Ende ihres Herren beobachtet hatte, sahen nun die Sinnlosogkeit in ihrem Tun. DIe Angst vor Verfolgung ließ sie ihre Stäbe zücken und mit einem Knall nach dem Anderen in die Nacht verschwinden. Zurück blieben nur Harry, Draco, Lucius und Severus, die sich erleichtert anschauten, ehe Draco regelrecht in Harrys Arme flog. "Ich liebe dich …" murmelte er zärtlich und bedeckte sein Gesicht mit sanften Küssen. Harry nam ihn fest in seine Arme, genoss den Frieden, den er ihm bot.

Ein Lächeln legte sich auf die Gesichter von Lucius und Severus.

Es war endlich vorbei.

oooOOooo

Epilog

Seit dem verhängnisvollen Abend, an welchem der Schrecken der Zaubererwelt das Zeitliche segnete, waren zwei Wochen vergangen. Zwei Wochen, in denen die Hexen und Zauberer der Welt in einem reinen Glückstaumel vor sich hin lebten. Die Angst war gewichen, seitdem sie wussten, dass nun keine dunkler Lord mehr die Gegend unsicher machen konnte. Zwar waren noch immer einige der Todesser auf der Flucht, doch dies trübte die allgemeine Meinung kaum. Harry war zum Held und Retter aller aufgestiegen. Selbst jene, die zuvor noch immer ein wenig an das glaubten, was Rita Krimmkorn über ihn verbreitet hattte, feierten ihn. In jeder größeren Stadt gab es Paraden und Feste zu seinem Ehren.

Harry und seine Freunde jedoch zogen sich hinter die geschützten Mauern von Hogwats zurück. Dort verbrachten ssie Stunden damit einfach nur beisammen zu sein und die Gegenwart der anderen zu genießen, In den Tagen, in denen sie getrennt gewesen waren, war ihnen bewusst geworden, wie viel sie hätten verlieren können. Alll die kleinen Streitigkeiten hatten ihren Wert verloren. Selbst Pansy und Cho reihten sich wieder in den Kreis ihrer Freunde ein. Die beiden jungen Frauen waren vor den Anderen auf die Knie gegangen und hatten, vor allem Harry und Draco, um Verzeihung gebeten. Besonders Pansy hatte, ganz entgegen ihrem sonstigen Verhälten bekräftigt, dass sie sich von nun an nicht mehr auf Draco stürzen würde, sie wolle einfach nur noch eine Freundin sein. Selbst einen unbrechbaren Eid wollte sie darauf schwören, nur um wieder in die Gemeinschaft aufgenommen zu werden.

Und während die Freunde ihre Wiedervereinigung feierten, ging Dumbledore mit Hilfe einige Ministerialbeamten die vielen Schriftstücke und Bücher durch, die in Voldemorts Heim sicher gestellt wurden. Zum Grauen der Nachelt, hatte der dunkle Lord akribisch Buch geführt, über all seine Greueltaten. Berichte und Auflistungen über Folterungen, Morde und zukünftige Ziele, lagen direkt neben simpler Korrespondenz.

All diese Unterlagen wurden nach und nach gesichtet, bis Dumbldore ein ganz besonderes Schriftstück in die Hände fiel. Mit Schrecken musste er lesen, was einer seiner Schützlinge getan hatte. Enttäuscht schütttelte er seinen Kopf. Die sonst so strahlenden tiefblauen Augen waren von dunklen Sorgenfalten umgeben. Mit leiser Stimme wandte er sich an einen schwarzhaarigen jungen Mann aus dem Ministerium.

"Stevens, wären Sie bitte so freundlich und holen einige Auroren hierher? Ich fürchte wir müssen eine Verhaftung vornehmen lassen."

Unterdessen saßen die Freunde im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum beisammen. Während Harry und Draco es sich kuschelnder Weise auf einem der gemütlichen Sofas vor dem Kamin bequem gemacht hatten, spielten Ron und Blaise gemeinsam Schach. Hermine hatte es sich mit Pansy zur Aufgabe gemacht, Vince und Greg die Grundlagen der letzten Verwandlungsstunde näher zu bringen. Ginny hingegen saß mit Luna, Neville und Cho auf dem anderen Sofa und widtmete sich aufgeregt ihrer Party Snape explodiert. Alles in allem versprach es ein angenehmer Abend zu werden. Die Freude wurde jedoch getrübt, als Albus in Begleitung von Kingsley und Shacklebold den Raum betrat. Mit strenger Miene musterte er die Anwesenden. Alle spührten sofort, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmen konnte.

Mit traurigem Blick ging der Direktor auf die kleine Sitzecke zu. Als er schließlich vor seinen Schülern stand, wandte er sich direkt an Cho Chang. "Ich bin wirklich enttäuscht von Ihnen, Miss Chang. Nie hätte ich gedacht, dass Sie zu so etwas fähig wären. Wie konnten Sie Harry und Draco nur an Voldemort verraten?"

Die zuvor freundeliche Larve der Ravenclaw verwandelte sich innerhalb von Sekunden in ein Antlitz des puren Hasses. "Er hat es doch nicht anders verdient gehabt. Wie konnte er nur einen dreckigen Slytherin mir vorziehen? Wenn ich ihn nicht haben kann, dann soll ihn auch kein anderer haben, erst recht nicht dieser dreckige Bastard!"

Voller Wut sprang sie auf, zog ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn mit irrem Blick auf Draco, der vor Schreck keinen Finger rühren konnte. Doch bevor noch ein Unglück geschah, reagierten die Auroren und Harry. Innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen war Cho entwaffnet und gefesselt. Erleichtert aufatmend ließen sich alle in ihre Sitze zurück sinken, welche sie schon beinahe verlassen hatten, in dem Bestreben, dem jungen Malfoy zu Hilfe zu eilen.

Albus legte schützend und tröstend seine Hand auf die Schulter von Draco, ehe er den Auroren und ihrer Gefangenden aus dem Raum folgte. Er wusste, dass er hier im Moment nichts weiter ausrichten konnte. Dennoch vertraute er darauf, dass die Freunde sich gegenseitig wieder aufbauen würden.

Und so war es auch. Harry nahm seinen geschockten Freund fest in den Arm, flüsterte ihm liebevole Worte zu. Nur kurz darauf, kam Luna auf sie zu, schlang ihre schlanken Arme Um Dracos Hüfte und blinzelte ihn verschmitzt an, während ihre bunten Ohringe lustig im Licht des Kaminfeuers blitzten. Nun gab es auch für Ginny und Hermine kein Halten mehr. Aufschluchzend reihten sie sich in die kleine Kuschelrunde ein, gaben Draco das Gefühl geliebt und geschätzt zu werden. Als auch noch Greg und Vince kamen, ihre starken Hände auf seine Schultern legten und er in die freundlichen Augen von Blaise, Neville und Ron schaute, die sich ihm ebenso näherten, wusste er, dass sie gemeinsam alle kommenden Widrigkeiten beseitigen würden.

-ENDE-


End file.
